¡Sexagésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre!
by KatnissSpain
Summary: Hallie Blueseim, del Distrito 4, ha sido elegida para los Juegos del Hambre junto a su hermano... ¿Habrá rivalidad entre ellos? ¿Estarán más unidos que nunca? Allí conocerán a gente muy importante que hará que cambien sus futuros...
1. El día de La Cosecha

La historia es inventada por mí y está basada en LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, de Suzanne Collins.

Me ambiento en los sexásimo terceros Juegos del Hambre, es decir, antes de la historia de Katniss y Peeta.  
Los personajes son totalmente ficticios y los únicos que tienen relación con la historia son Caesar Flickerman y el presidente Snow, es decir, que los demás personajes no tienen nada que ver con la historia "que vale".  
Iré colgando la historia poco a poco.  
Prohibido reproducir la historia en ningún otro lugar sin mi previo consentimiento como autora de la misma.  
Y sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo ^^

PRIMERA PARTE: Los Tributos

Cuando me despierto, intento con todas mis fuerzas cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirme.

Hoy es día de fiesta, aunque no es que haya muchas ganas de celebrar lo que hoy se presenta: El día de la Cosecha. Tanto para mi Distrito, el número 4, como el resto de Panem.

Nunca se sabe lo que el destino depara, así que, en vez de aprovechar unas pocas horas de sueño que podrían ser compensadas en el Capitolio, me levanto.

Quiero observar el mar, tocar con los pies la arena, y pegarme un pequeño chapuzón en el agua. Es un ritual que hago desde hace dos años, ya que siempre pienso que me tocará a mí en el día la Cosecha, aunque al final nunca me toca... toda una suerte.

Mi hermano, Lindonaim, aún sigue dormido, como siempre. Él es de los de sueño fácil, se echa en la cama y ya está durmiendo. Pero hoy no es hora de dormir, es hora de disfrutar para después estar nerviosos y después sentir el horrible placer de que no te ha tocado a ti...

Cuando tenía 12 años, estuve llorando durante horas, no por que le hubiera tocado a ningún familiar o amigo mío, si no por que, cuando no dijeron mi nombre, no pude evitar sonreír de alivio. Me di asco a mí misma, un día entero en cama, llorando, por ser como fui. Ahora lo llevo mejor, he aceptado que todos sonríen, unos por fuera y otros por dentro, pero sienten alivio.

- Lindonaim, despierta. –Gruñidos como respuesta- ¡Vamos, hoy es el Día de la Cosecha! – Ahora es cuando abre los ojos de golpe, y sonríe. Odio esa sonrisa; demasiado arrogante y maliciosa... encantadora para las chicas de mi colegio.

- Ahora es cuando vas a la playa para revolcarte por la arena un rato, ¿no? – Me dice, con acritud.

Es difícil comprenderle. Ha sufrido mucho y tiene demasiadas ambiciones. Pero nos tenemos mucho cariño.

- Exacto -Digo, sonriendo abiertamente- y ahora es cuando tú te haces el desayuno y aprovechas tu posible último día comiendo leche con cereales. –Le guiño un ojo. Sé que sabe que nunca hace eso, aunque hago como que no sé nada, y el tampoco.

En realidad, se va a El Cementerio, donde está la tumba de nuestro padre, que murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y mi hermano 8. Ese día había tormenta, y no era una simple lluvia, si no una gran tormenta que hizo que la marea subiera bastante. Nuestro padre insistió en trabajar, aunque se supone que cuando llueve demasiado no es necesario, pero al que va le pagan no el doble, si no el triple. Así que, él, dos hombres y dos mujeres, estaban pescando en el mar, cuando una ola más grande de lo normal, se los llevó por delante; él y una mujer chocaron contra unas rocas... Cuando recuperaron el cuerpo, o mejor dicho, los trozos de cuerpo, era difícil reconocerle según los comentarios. Yo me negué a mirarle, no quería que el último recuerdo de mi padre fuera unos trozos de carne sin vida. Nos dieron una insignia por su valentía, permiso para un mes de luto con su correspondiente dinero, y fin de la historia. Mi madre, con la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, volvió a trabajar. Nosotros teníamos que seguir yendo al colegio. Aunque en las noches de tormenta, mi madre se mete en la cama, se tapa con las sábanas y no se levanta hasta que no le hemos dicho que ya pasó. El tiempo podrá curar el dolor, pero no el recuerdo.

Cuando salgo por la puerta, el sol me deslumbra. Vivimos cerca de la playa, a unos diez minutos, como muchos de los trabajadores. No hay casi nadie en la calle, todos aprovechan su tiempo para estar con su familia, juntos quizá por última vez. Qué bonito.

En mi familia, el Día de la Cosecha lo aprovechamos como queremos; normalmente la cosa va en que mi madre se va a pescar a la playa nuestra propia comida, aunque en teoría es ilegal, pero ya que es nuestra única manera de seguir vivos (porque con el suelo de trabajadora viuda de nuestra madre no es que dé para mucho) lo hacemos, pero no somos los únicos, todo el mundo lo hace, incluso los propios Vigilantes, que tampoco es que reciban muy buen sueldo por parte del Capitolio. También está prohibido ir a la playa a no ser que tengas que ir a trabajar, pero ya ves tú, nunca han matado a nadie por eso. Como ya mencioné, mi hermano durante la Cosecha se va a visitar a nuestro padre, y yo, a revolcarme por la arena y pegarme un posible último chapuzón. Ni comer juntos, ni dormir juntos, ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni nada. Por suerte, claro, ya que no me imagino durmiendo con mi hermano, que ocupa toda la cama abierto de piernas y brazos; ni con mi madre, que se hace un ovillito y empieza a sollozar silenciosamente. No, mejor en mi cama, sola y sin necesidad de compañía.

Una hora después ya estoy en mi casa, lista para ponerme guapa para nuestro querido Día de la Cosecha. Este año me pongo traje nuevo, ya que nuestra economía nos lo permite, y que el del año pasado no me valía. He pegado un buen estirón en un año.

Mi nuevo vestido es de cuadrados blancos y negros, con escote de pico, un lazo por debajo del pecho, y tirantes; me llega por encima de las rodillas. Cuanta menos tela, más barato.

Como todo habitante del Distrito 4, tengo el pelo rubio, los ojos azules, y la piel broncínea. Todo un lujo, según he podido ver en gente de otros distritos. Desde que aprendí que los de nuestro Distrito somos bastante atractivos, he intentado aprovecharlo. Me hago una coleta y me dejo algunos mechones de pelo sueltos a cada lado. Hay gente a la que le queda mal las coletas; ese no es mi caso.

Mi hermano ya se ha vestido, va bastante guapo con un pantalón vaquero de color negro y una camiseta blanca. Mi madre lleva un vestido rojo bastante antiguo, pero a ella le sienta bien.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, mi hermano y yo tenemos que separarnos de nuestra madre, ya que a los chicos y chicas de entre 12 y 18 años nos llevan a un área con cuerdas separada por edades y sexo.

Yo estoy en el área de las chicas de 14 años, saludo a algunas chicas de mi clase, y me junto con Tiria y Rossie, dos chicas de mi curso con las que me junto en el recreo. Nos llevamos bastante bien, aunque no es que conectemos en muchos temas, pero eso es lo que hace que me caigan bien, ya que como conectamos en tan pocas cosas, hablamos poco. Las saludo, ellas me saludan a mí también. Con todo este aire de tensión aún tienen tiempo para alabar mi nuevo vestido, llevaba semanas hablando de él. Los suyos siempre parecen estar nuevos, pero es por que su madre hace muy buenos lavados, es la mejor del Distrito. Según me han contado, tienen en total 4 vestidos, Tiria usa uno y al siguiente año usa el que no se puso, y Rossie usa otro y al siguiente año usa el que no se puso, para después intercambiar los vestidos con Tiria y viceversa. Esa táctica aún no les ha valido mucho, por que este es nuestro segundo año en la cosecha, pero a mí me parece una idea estupenda.

En el escenario, de las 4 sillas, una está ocupada por el Alcalde Mittler y otra por su mujer, las otras dos están ocupadas por el mentor y la mentora, aquellos que ganaron Los Juegos del Hambre y ahora tienen que entrenar a los que han sido elegidos para ser sus posibles sucesores. El mentor de los chicos se llama Karlson, y la mentora de las chicas se llama Fílema.

Karlson tiene 21 años, y las mismas características que nosotros, Fílema tiene 28 y también las luce.

Justo cuando el reloj da las doce, Mittler sube al podio y empieza a leer. La misma historia que hace 2 años, y supongo que todos los demás. Sólo presté atención cuando tenía 12 años, y eso ya fue suficiente. Que si Días Oscuros, rebeliones, derrotas a 12 Distritos y destrucción de 1, Tratados de la Traición que nos traen Los Juegos del Hambre, y el maravilloso resultado: 23 adolescentes muertos cada año. Me encanta, vaya.

- Es el momento de arrepentirse, pero también de dar las gracias – Recita Mittler.

Después lee la lista de tributos que han ganado Los Juegos del Hambre en 63 ediciones: 17. Todo un honor, por que por lo visto hay Distritos que solo tienen un ganador.

Aún quedan vivos 13, y, los últimos ganadores que hemos tenido, Karlson y Fílema, son los encargados de buscar patrocinadores, enviar regalos, y dar consejos.

Cuando el alcalde termina, Fílema sube al podio y saluda, con un innovador saludo cada año:

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Qué aquellos que sean elegidos, den a nuestro Distrito el orgullo que dimos los demás vencedores! Sabemos que sólo uno puede vivir, pero, mientras sea de nuestro Distrito, ¿qué más da? Machacaremos a todos y el Distrito 4 tendrá la gloria que merece.

Un discurso muy bonito, todos saben que el presidente Snow tiene que aprobar cada discurso, no vaya a ser que cualquier vencedor nos venga con un discurso rebelde y menuda se líe por aquí. Todos saben lo simpática que es Fílema cuando quiere (o más bien delante de las cámaras), pero de vez en cuando no lo puede evitar y suelta pequeños regalos algo bordes hacia El Capitolio. Comprensible.

Cuando está por el Distrito, es una persona más normal, agradable, a la vez seria, y sobre todo bastante callada, aunque cuando quiere habla bastante; pero sin duda no tiene ese entusiasmo que muestra ante las cámaras, tampoco esa simpatía derrochante y no es que vaya sonriendo todo el rato. Es algo raro... como si tuviese doble personalidad de alguna extraña manera.

Fílema nos sorprende este año con un ¡La futura vencedora primero! (Eso sí que se llama espíritu) y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas.

Mi nombre está perfectamente escrito sobre 12 papeletas, el de mi hermano ni las tengo contadas, por que siempre pedía teselas aunque yo también las pidiera, aproximadamente tendrá unas 24. No es que lo necesitemos como a muchos les pasa, pero se agradecen esos suministros cada mes, y nos da igual arriesgarnos en un principio, aunque luego estemos nerviosos.

Fílema mete la mano en la urna, remueve los papeles que hay, y saca uno.

Cambio de opinión. No, no quiero morir. Ni intentar ganar. No quiero moverme de mi casa. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y empiezo a decir mentalmente No tantas veces como me es posible.

Desdobla el papel. Nooo

Coge aire. Noo

Y dice mi nombre. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Hallie Blueseim!


	2. ¿Conociendo a mi compañero?

No. No. No. No. No. No puede ser. Imposible. Sabía que pensaba que siempre me tocaría a mí, pero al final pensaba que no me tocaría a mí.

Vale. Fuera pánico. Ya podrás pegar unos pocos chillidos cuando estés sola. Algo de tela en la boca, y unos cuantos gritos sordos. Perfecto. Ahora reacciona. Todas las cámaras te enfocan y todo el mundo te mira.

Subo al escenario lentamente, me impaciento hasta yo misma. Estoy apunto de tener un ataque cardíaco. ¿Nunca le ha pasado eso a un tributo? Podría ser la primera. Pero no, la pesadilla no acaba tan fácilmente.

Mis ojos brillan. Noto las lágrimas que intentan salir. Pestañeo unas cuantas veces, así las evito.

- ¿Alguien se presenta voluntario para asistir a Los Juegos del Hambre? – Pregunta Fílema. Es algo básico del protocolo, algo así como un adorno, por que nunca nadie se presenta voluntario.

Y nadie se presenta. Era de esperar. Bueno, quizá tenga suerte y me toque algún chico que no conozca, así le mato con más facilidad.

- Pues parece que no –Fílema se encoge de hombros, y después, me tiende la mano, yo se la aprieto. Está fuerte- ¡Enhorabuena, Hallie Blueseim, tributo femenino del Distrito 4! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para esta chica!

Plas. Plas. Plas. Y señalan un dos con los dedos. O una V, como cada ojo lo vea. Acaba siendo lo mismo.

Esa es nuestra señal de respeto. Ahora me respetan; y eso que siempre he sido Hallie, la hija del loco que iba a trabajar cuando no había que hacerlo.

Karlson, el mentor de los chicos, se levanta, y yo me quedo a su lado, soportando las miradas del público pero con la cabeza bien alta. Qué todos se enteren, yo no les tengo miedo.

No me entero de su discurso, aunque tampoco me interesa, siempre da el mismo. Se acerca a la urna, coge un papel, y lo abre.

A ver a quién le toca. ¿A Sphik, el novio de Rossie? ¿O quizá Flavio, el hermano de ellas? ¿El hijo de Morgan el panadero, Balthazar? ¿Janto, el chico que a veces se sienta a mi lado en clase?

- ¡Lindonaim Blueseim!

No. No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No. No. Nononono. Esto es un error. Ha dicho Laindoneim Blusimin. O algo parecido. He debido de oír mal, vaya. Es imposible. No.

Pero veo a mi hermano subiendo al escenario. ¡MI HERMANO! ¡TENGO QUE MATAR A MI HERMANO! Esto es una broma.

- ¿Eres hermano de Hallie? ¿O quizá otro pariente? – Pregunta Karlson. Eso va fuera del protocolo, pero bueno, a mí me da igual el protocolo, y por lo que parece a él también.

- Sí. –Dice mi futuro enemigo, con la voz ronca- Soy su hermano.

- Impresionante. –Karlson asiente, con la boca abierta- ¡Muy impresionante! –Parece más indignado que impresionado, pero bueno- ¿Alguien se presenta voluntario para sustituir a nuestro amigo... Lindonaim?

Silencio. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no hay ninguna persona dispuesta a morir por aquí?

-Vale. –Karlson también se encoge de hombros- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Lindonaim Blueseim, tributo masculino del Distrito 4!

Ahora es cuando mi hermano y yo nos damos la mano. Pero no, no le voy a dar la mano. Sé que estoy llorando, por que noto las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Así que me lanzo sobre los brazos de mi hermano y le agarro con todas mis fuerzas; él hace lo mismo.

Es gracioso, por que, mientras yo lloro y mi hermano me consuela, suceden muchas otras emociones a la vez: Sorpresa por parte del Capitolio, nunca antes dos hermanos habían participado juntos en Los Juegos del Hambre; miedo por parte de los Vigilantes de la Paz, se pensarían que me iba a cargar a mi hermano ahí mismo; pena por parte de Fílema, que tiene cara de cordero degollado mientras nos mira como pensado "os compadezco".

Me suelto de los brazos de mi hermano, por que si no me van a obligar y prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, que los Guardias de la Paz tienen la mano muy suelta delante de las cámaras...

Empieza a sonar el himno de Panem; cuando termina, los Guardias de la Paz nos custodian hasta unas salas, donde se supone que nos tenemos que despedir de nuestros familiares y amigos. Cada uno en una. Me seco las lágrimas que aún caen de mis ojos, y me obligo a mantener la compostura. Dentro de 1 hora, me dirigiré a la estación y estará llena de cámaras, y no voy a ir llorando todo el rato. Aún no sé que estrategia usar ni nada, pero no quiero ir lloriqueando todo el rato.

La primera persona que entra por la puerta, es mi madre. Está llorando como una condenada. Aunque realmente lo está. Seguramente muramos los dos. Y también ha perdido a su marido. De aquí a la locura. Me abraza tan fuerte como puede, y yo, aunque me esté ahogando, no la suelto.

- ¡Prométeme que cuidarás de tu hermano! ¡Que os cuidaréis mutuamente! ¡Qué uno de los dos volverá! ¡Porfavor! –Me dice, medio gritando, medio sollozando, y más que desesperada.

Asiento, volviendo a llorar.

- ¡No nos abandones mamá! ¡Tú tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Te prometo que uno de los dos volverá! ¡Pero no nos dejes!

Mi madre niega, con los ojos cerrados, muy fuerte.

- Os esperaré. Te lo prometo.

- Te quiero mucho. Siempre. No lo olvides. –Y sigo llorando más, por que sé que me estoy despidiendo, y que por mucho que lo intente, seguro que no gano. No frente a mi hermano. No sería capaz de matarle. Y seguro que me toca matarle a él. ¡No quiero!

Tengo ganas de gritar y de patalear y de pegar puñetazos, pero no quiero dejar preocupada a mi madre. Mejor que haga eso en la intimidad del tren.

Una Guardia de la Paz, o mejor dicho, Clare, la que vigila la puerta del colegio para que no se escape nadie, avisa a mi madre para que se vaya. La vuelvo a abrazar tan fuerte como puedo y dejo que se marche. Clare, antes de cerrar la puerta, me ofrece una triste sonrisa.

La siguiente visita es en parte inesperada, Tiria y Rossie vienen a verme. Hablamos poco, como siempre. Ellas lloran. Me dicen que cuidarán de mi madre, que irán a verla cada día. Eso me hace sentir mejor. Mi madre las ha recogido del colegio más de una vez cuando la suya estaba enferma. Les digo que si vivo, les prometo traerles uno de esos manjares del Capitolio. Ellas me ofrecen una carcajada triste. Luego les toca irse. Me abrazan muy fuerte, y me dicen que nunca me olvidarán. Supongo que también saben que moriré.

Luego estoy unos diez minutos sola. Supongo que nadie más tiene que venir a verme. Tampoco es que me llevara muy bien con mucha gente, soy algo antisocial, por eso de que todas intenten ligar con mi hermano y se junten conmigo por conveniencia para preguntarme cosas sobre él. Siempre soy borde con ellas.

Mi amiga Clare entra por la puerta, argumentando que no ha aparecido nadie más para despedirse, y que no quiere dejarme sola. Aunque sabe que eso es lo mejor en esos momentos; supongo que en el fondo le caería bien, siempre la saludaba y ella me devolvía el saludo, ya que era de las pocas que lo hacían, los demás la tenían miedo. Se quita un collar que nunca antes había visto, y me lo da. Es de un pez, concretamente del Libáredo, especialidad de nuestro Distrito. Qué mejor símbolo que ese. Al principio insisto en que es mejor que se lo quede ella, pero al final insiste tanto que, ya que voy a morir, pues la dejo feliz con su Libáredo en mi cuello mientras alguien me lo corta. Sorprendentemente, me da las gracias por darle ánimos a seguir con su trabajo, y me da un bonito discurso sobre cómo gente como yo, que la saludaba a la puerta del colegio, hacía que pensara que parecía menos mortífera. Otra vez a llorar. Me despido de ella, y le doy las gracias por el collar. Es un poco feo, pero representa nuestro pez.

Y nadie más entra a decirme adiós. Tampoco había nadie más que me lo tuviera que decir.

Cuando llego a la estación del tren, está llena de cámaras. Previsible. Me da igual que vean que haya estado llorando, es normal, soy humana y tengo sentimientos. Mi hermano, si ha estado llorando, lo ha disimulado muy bien. Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes. Después nos dejan entrar en el vagón, se cierran las puertas, y el tren comienza a moverse de inmediato.

El tren de los tributos es bastante elegante, tengo mi propia habitación con mi propio baño con agua caliente/fría y mi propia ropa. Mi propiedad.

Fílema me informa de que tengo que estar lista para cenar en una hora, y que mientras tanto haga lo que quiera.

Me paso la hora entera llorando, con un trozo de almohada en mi boca para que no se oigan los gritos que pego.

No sé si ella tiene que venir a buscarme o si tengo que ir yo, pero me da igual, tampoco tengo nada que perder, y no creo que me echen una bronca muy grande por salir de mi cuarto; me ha dicho que haga lo que quiera.

Me encuentro con que están Fílema y Karlson están hablando con mi hermano. Ya podían haberme llamado, no quiero perderme ninguna reunión importante.

Cuando me siento, al lado de mi hermano-compañero-contrincante, me dirigen una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto, mirando a los tres, alternando.

- ¿Qué de qué? – Pregunta Karlson.

- Pues que por qué me miráis así – Respondo, exasperada.

- Por que tienes la cara tan roja y a la vez tan blanca que parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento – Responde Fílema - ¿Estás bien?

No. Claro que no. Mi hermano y yo vamos a morir, o quizá uno vive, quién sabe, mientras mi madre, sola, observa el espectáculo.

- Ya sí – Respondo. ¡Mentirosa!

Fílema asiente, y Karlson me observa. Mi hermano tiene la mirada perdida.

- Estamos pensando en un plan. –Dice Karlson

- Y queremos conoceros, para poder entrever mejor algunas estrategias. –Informa Fílema.

- Vale, me llamo Hallie, tengo 14 años, mi hermano se llama Lindonaim y tiene 16 años, y, mientras mi madre está en nuestra casa SOLA nosotros estamos aquí, pensando en estrategias sobre cómo cargarnos a 22 malditos niños y posiblemente el uno al otro para dar más espectáculo, ¡PARA QUE EL CAPITOLIO NO ESTÉ ABURRIDO MIENTRAS LOS DEMÁS TRABAJAMOS PARA ELLOS! ¡SI QUIEREN DEJAR DE ABURRIRSE QUE ENVÍEN ELLOS A SUS PROPIAS HIJOS LOS MUY CABR – Lindonaim me tapa la boca. Gracias. Así podré seguir soltando insultos.

Karlson asiente. Fílema asiente. Lindonaim me tapa con la boca y me habla lenta y suavemente.

- Si dices eso seguro que ni tú ni yo volvemos a casa. Hermanita, asúmelo, uno de los dos va a morir. Y sólo uno de los dos. ¿Quieres ganar tú? Cierra el pico.

Espirar y expirar. Espirar y expirar. Espirar y expirar.

- Vale. –Digo.

Después de unos minutos, en los que Karlson y Fílema se miran en silencio, intercambiando miradas y asentimientos, hablan.

- Ahora cenemos. –Dice Karlson. Al parecer, incluso detrás de las cámaras es así de serio, no como Fílema.

- Y después veremos el resumen del Día de la Cosecha, necesitamos recopilar información sobre los Tributos. –Informa Fílema. Ella me cae mejor, a pesar de ser algo más seria, tiene un tono de voz más simpático, y cuando quiere es bastante animada y divertida, aunque durante la Cosecha siempre está triste a pesar de lo que demuestre durante las cámaras.

Una cosa me queda clara después de cenar esta comida: Lo que yo pensaba que eran manjares, en realidad no son nada.

Carne de animales, cosa que nosotros casi no hemos podido comer en nuestra vida, a raudales. Bebidas extrañas que saben bastante bien. Salsas de todos los sabores, cada una más exquisita. Frutas de todos los tipos. Pescado también, aunque con mejor sabor que el que nosotros hacemos, echarán más ingredientes, mientras que nosotros simplemente lo cocinamos y ya está. En resumen: estoy llena. Y Lindonaim también. Sin embargo, Karlson y Fílema, comen poco y conservan mejor su dieta; aunque es normal, están acostumbrados a comer cosas así.

Mientras comíamos, nos han estado haciendo preguntas sobre nosotros, después volvían a estar en silencio, lanzarse miradas, y asentir o negar. Me encantan, están tan conectados.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las Cosechas de todo Panem.

Vemos las ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no. Examinamos las caras de las personas contra las que competiremos, y me quedo con todas gracias a las notas que hacen mis queridos mentores: Una chica de 13 años del Distrito 1 que cuando le tocó se puso a pegar saltos de alegría; sin embargo su compañero de distrito, un chico bastante atractivo, se puso bastante triste, se le notaba, aunque logró mantener bastante bien la compostura; del Distrito 2, una chica de 15 años que no podía parar de sonreír, y un chico de 18 que me impone bastante respeto, es grandísimo, fuertísimo, y bastante serio; del Distrito 3 una chica de 13 años que no podría tomar en serio por que es demasiado pequeña e indefensa, y un chico de 16 que es la mitad de mi hermano; luego salimos nosotros, con nuestras lágrimas y nuestro gran abrazo, aunque no parecemos débiles, solamente sentimentales, ya que mi hermano es bastante robusto (lo que hace pasarse toda la vida pescando peces con arpones) y yo, que no estoy ni flaca ni desnutrida, tengo mucho mejor aspecto que bastantes más chicas, incluso estoy algo fuerte. Del Distrito 5 una chica de 15 años bastante grandota, y un chico de 13 que gritó "¡¡mamáaa!!" cuando dijeron su nombre. Del 6 una chica de mi edad bastante guapa y un chico de 12, tienen pocas oportunidades. El 7 este año me da miedo, una chica de 18 años que aunque esté bastante flaca su rostro impone, y un chico de 17 bastante desnutrido y que me da miedo y pena. En el Distrito 8 tenemos a una chica que se llama Melia con 18 años, y un chico llamado Owen con 15, que cuando oye su nombre, besa a la chica que tiene al lado, ella grita su nombre, pero él sigue adelante, sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza bien alta. Los dos tributos del Distrito 9 son de mi edad, pero son más flacos y bajos que yo. En el Distrito 10 no recuerdo la edad ni el nombre de la chica, pero subió corriendo al escenario, y se puso a despedirse de toda su familia desde ahí con bastante alegría, del chico no me acuerdo, pero me dió mala espina; del 11 una chica que se nota a la legua que es más pequeña que yo, y un chico que aparenta tener 18 años pero en realidad tiene 15; por último, del Distrito 12, una chica que se llama Sandrine que poco más y se desmaya, y un chico de 12 años que empieza a llorar y se niega a subir al escenario, y su hermano, más o menos de la misma edad, se ofrece voluntario, para alegría de todos los del Distrito. Ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

- Vale, ¿conclusiones? – Pregunto.

- La primera impresión a veces es precipitada. –Dice Karlson tranquilamente. –Aunque me arriesgo a decir que este año van a ser unos juegos bastante... interesantes.

Fílema asiente.

- Hablemos de estrategias, ya os conocéis y no creo que tardéis mucho en darme una respuesta. Lo primero, ¿pensáis ser aliados en la arena, o cada uno por vuestro lado?

Lindonaim y yo nos miramos. No había pensado en eso.

- ¿Aliados? – Me pregunta mi hermano.

- Aliados – Respondo.

Me sonríe. Le sonrío. ¡No quiero tener que matarle!

- Bien – Dice Karlson – Para las sesiones privadas de los entrenamientos que tendréis, ¿queréis también estar juntos?

- Claro – Responde mi hermano. – Como si no supiéramos lo que cada uno sabe hacer.

Me río. Es inevitable, estos nervios me matan.

Después de seguir respondiendo preguntas, nos dan permiso para que vayamos a acostarnos. Me quito la coleta y la ropa, me pongo un pijama que hay en un cajón, y me tumbo en la cama. Decido ponerme la goma del pelo como pulsera, ya que, quizá el collar sea un recuerdo de mi Distrito, pero la goma es de mi casa.


	3. Ganarme al público, pan comido

Me despierto, las lágrimas aún caen de mis ojos. He debido de estar llorando mientras dormía.

Me quito el pijama y me pongo la ropa de ayer, no quiero perderla mientras vamos hacia el Capitolio.

Voy a desayunar, ya que la tripa me suena bastante, por que la tengo vacía. Me desperté por la noche para vomitar; demasiada comida. Aunque hoy pienso desayunar en bastantes cantidades, quiero coger peso para después quemarlo en los entrenamientos y así estar más fuerte.

Soy la primera en despertarme; después llega Karlson junto con Lindonaim, y finalmente llega Fílema, que está tan reluciente que debe de haberse duchado en una de esas duchas que te lavan con pulsar unos botones y que te dejan como si te hubieran pulido.

Comemos en silencio, algo que parece que es costumbre de mis dos mentores, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se comunican con la mirada, asentimientos o negaciones, o yo que se que hagan.

Cuando el tren está llegando el Capitolio, Fílema nos anima a que nos asomemos a la ventana para saludar al público, eso hará que les caigamos mejor, seguido de la secuencia de que tengamos más oportunidades de sobrevivir en la arena.

Mi hermano y yo nos asomamos a la ventana y saludamos con la mano y sonreímos más que en toda nuestra vida. La gente grita nuestro nombre, también nos saluda, nos manda besos, las cámaras nos graban y nos fotografían... Como si fuéramos famosos. De hecho, somos famosos. Somos "los hermanos trágicos", aquellos que si no mueren los dos, morirá uno de ellos... aquellos que el Capitolio quiere que se maten, a ser posible, entre ellos.

Una vez bajamos del tren, siguen más cámaras y personas en la estación. Les recibimos con falsas sonrisas que para ellos son de lo más encantadoras.

Nos llevan en una limusina hasta lo que es el lugar donde me dejarán mona para la presentación que acontecerá en unas horas. Cuando llego a mi sala, me presentan a mi equipo de preparación: Clare, Lancom, y Lili. Según los demás Juegos del Hambre que he visto, he llegado a la conclusión de que todos los estilistas son extravagantes, aunque este año no se han pasado mucho de la raya: Clare, flaca pero sin estar desnutrida, y con unos tacones que la elevan unos 15 centímetros, tiene el pelo color plateado, que la hace parecer bastante robótica sumándole el echo de que casi no mueve la boca para hablar y que tiene un acento tan extraño que me da grima escucharla. Lancom al parecer es homosexual, es algo musculoso, tiene el pelo color negro natural, la piel broncínea y unos sorprendentes ojos de color negro, al parecer su estilo es la naturalidad contemporánea con retoques poco notables. No lo entiendo, pero cuando me lo explica le sonrío y asiento, como si yo estuviera totalmente informada sobre si se lleva el pelo natural o contemporáneo o de mil colores. Luego tenemos el caso de Lili, que es una chica con la piel pálida que la hace parecer hermosa, tiene el pelo largo y rizado, y es rubio, pero no natural. Al parecer envidia a los rubios naturales, como yo.

Por lo visto este año se lleva la naturalidad, y por órdenes de mi estilista, está prohibido retocarme mucho, quiere que parezca como si no hubiese abandonado los hábitos de mi Distrito. Así que en teoría no me deberían de haber despellejado las piernas, los brazos, las axilas y lo que no son las axilas. Pero bueno, yo me he desahogado bastante soltando gritos e insultándoles, luego me he sentido mal por que no tienen la culpa, pero lo necesitaba, y ya que tenía motivos para gritar, pues aprovecho.

Después se despiden de mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla, y me dejan sola en mi habitación. Encima que les grito me dan un beso, ahora sí que me voy a sentir mal.

Me siento en un sofá y empiezo a pensar en cómo nos vestirán este año. Normalmente nos ponen unas redes por el cuerpo, tapando lo justo, como si fuésemos pescados que han capturado; aunque también nos pintan el cuerpo de color azul y salimos totalmente desnudos pero pintados.

Corline Barbelle lleva 8 años siendo nuestra estilista, aunque por lo visto el año pasado decidió que ese sería el último, así que nos tocará alguien nuevo... Y eso es malo. O bueno, en parte. El trabajo de Corline se basaba en que un año te ponía de azul y desnudo, y otro te ponía unas redes por el cuerpo, como ya mencioné. Con suerte, este año habrá algo nuevo. Con suerte.

Una mujer, no sé si joven o muy operada, con el pelo con mechas de distintos colores, entra en mi habitación. Me lanza una gran sonrisa y me deslumbran esos dientes que brillan tanto como las perlas que a veces encuentro en algunas conchas de mi Distrito. Le respondo con otra sonrisa, aunque mis dientes no es que brillen tanto; de hecho creo que no brillan.

- ¡Eres tan guapa como parecía en la televisión! –Me dice, eufórica. Se acerca corriendo a mí con esos tacones tan altos que como se caiga no me imagino lo que debe de doler. - ¿Y ese pelo? ¡Y ese pelo! ¡Rubia natural! ¡Cejas y pestañas incluidas! Me encantas, cariño. Vamos a hacer de ti más que una estrella...

- Mientras no me dejes desnuda...

- ¡Desde luego que no! –Frunce el ceño- Va a ser algo totalmente innovador...

- Eso espero...

Me sienta en una silla y empieza a recogerme el pelo en un moño poco sencillo. Por lo visto tengo las puntas abiertas, así que me corta lo justo el pelo, después me hace una coleta.

Luego empieza a pintarme las uñas de azul, mala señal. Pintalabios azul... Sombra de ojos azul... Vale, ahora es cuando me pinta el resto de color azul.

- Espera aquí que voy a por el traje.

Estoy unos 10 minutos sentada en la silla delante del espejo. Estoy mona, espero que no lo destroce el traje. Quizá simplemente sea un vestido de color azul. Sería perfecto. Sale con un bikini de color azul claro, y un traje demasiado difícil de definir: Es como si fueran bolsitas llenas de agua, pero es diferente, está convertido en un vestido transparente lleno de agua, que me arriesgo a decir que nunca antes se había visto algo así.

- Se me ocurrió mientras dormía; tuve una visión de ese traje, y sabía que una cosa así solo podía estar destinada para el Distrito de la pesca... ¡Y ya ves tú! Tuve la suerte de enterarme de que la vieja Corline se había jubilado, así que, ¡la oportunidad perfecta!

Pues tengo que darle la razón a mi amiga estilista, que por cierto no sé como se llama, se lo tengo que preguntar. Es un traje absolutamente fantástico. Me gusta muchísimo.

- Me encanta. Es fantástico. Pónmelo ya.

Suelta una risa extraña, como si hubieras pisado a una ardilla y estuviera gritando "iiii", pero en este caso es como una especie de euforia en vez de dolor. ¿Se ríen así siempre los del Capitolio?

Puesto el traje en mi cuerpo es muchísimo mejor de lo que pensaba. Mientras me muevo el agua se mueve también, y crea un efecto bastante extraño y maravilloso. Es una pena que subidos en un carro apenas nos vayamos a mover.

- ¿El collar que llevas puesto es el símbolo de tu distrito?

- Sí, y la goma del pelo que has usado es mía, de mi casa. – Quizá debí haberme callado eso, se supone que sólo se puede llevar un símbolo de tu Distrito, pero las niñas siempre hemos llevado gomas del pelo en la arena y no creo que nadie repare en ello.

- Me encargaré personalmente de que esa goma esté en tu pelo cuando vayas a la arena – Me guiña un ojo, aunque más que un guiño parece un tic nervioso.

- Gracias. – Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Al final me caerá bien esta chica. - ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se da un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente.

- ¡Qué tonta yo por no haberme presentado! – Hace una pequeña pausa – Me llamo Lux Aeterna. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Rose Mary, pero mi nombre artístico es Lux Aeterna. La historia de mi nombre es muy interesante, o al menos me lo resulta a mí -Tras decir eso, suelta una risa de ardilla eufórica- Cuando tengamos más tiempo te la cuento, pero ahora tenemos que irnos, la presentación va a comenzar en media hora, y quiero que estés totalmente preparada.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el Establo, donde están guardadas las carrozas con los correspondientes caballos, Lux me cuenta la historia de su nombre; no es que me interese mucho, por que, que un nombre tenga historia, es algo disparatado, pero según aprendí del viejo Imae, un hombre que sabe bastante sobre Las Antiguas Culturas que existían en nuestro planeta, los nombres tenían historias. Imae era profesor en el colegio, pero se jubiló hace algunos años, y siempre está en la plaza contando historias a niños sobre el Pasado; a mí me gusta escucharle. Al parecer, en Los Antiguos Tiempos, había un idioma que se llamaba Latín, aunque ese idioma acabó convirtiéndose en una lengua muerta, y se fue perdiendo con el tiempo, en Los Últimos Tiempos, solo hablaban esa lengua los más sabios. Eso me lo explicó Imae, Lux solo me ha dicho que significa en un idioma antiguo Luz Eterna, y he deducido que sería el Latín, y que ella quiere ser recordada siempre pero con un gran brillo, por lo que solo actuará cuando tenga una idea espectacular, para así siempre brillar eternamente; soy su primer Tributo.

- ¡Así que para contribuir en la causa de la Luz Eterna, tienes que ganar! –Otra vez la risita de la ardilla eufórica- ¿Te imaginas? ¡Mi primer Tributo, mi primer triunfo! Tanto en traje como en supervivencia, aunque lo primero lo tengo garantizado y lo segundo no es cosa mía. Pero bah, da igual. El caso es que, ¡tienes que ganar!

-Hum –Respondo, simplemente. ¿Qué le voy a decir? "¡Sí, ganaré y las dos seremos súper famosas y las reinas de la moda!" No es lo que busco. Bueno, ganar sí, pero ser la reina de la moda no. Lo de ser famosa viene en el lote con ganar, pero podré vivir con ello.

Cuando llegamos al establo, ya está allí mi hermano con su estilista.

-Hola –Saluda. Lleva el mismo tipo de traje que yo, aunque lo suyo es una especie de pantalón-camiseta que van juntos. Lo mío es un vestido.

-Hola –Respondo.

Nos subimos a la carroza, y Lux y la otra estilista, que por lo visto se llama Piega, nos preparan. Vamos a ser de los primeros en salir, ya que el nuestro es el Distrito 4.

Suena una campana que indica que en un minuto, saldrá la primera carroza.

- ¡Tenéis que daros la mano! Que se muestre el cariño entre hermanos. –Dice Piega.

- ¡Y derrochad simpatía! –Continúa Lux. Siempre habla con entusiasmo, qué mujer.

Nuestra carroza comienza a moverse en cuanto el cuarto pitido sale de los altavoces. Los caballos ni siquiera necesitan jinete, deben de estar perfectamente entrenados.

En cuanto salimos, la gente empieza a gritar nuestros nombres y deja de prestar atención a las demás carrozas. Cuando salga la otra carroza, dejarán de prestarnos atención a nosotros.

En mi opinión, el traje gana bastante más si nos moviésemos, así que, forjo en mi mente el plan de cómo moverme durante mi escaso minuto de gloria.

-Lind – Digo. No me escucha. - ¡Lind! –Vuelvo a repetir, gritando. - ¡Movámonos, por que el traje queda mejor moviéndonos!

Asiente con la cabeza, aunque no le veo muy convencido.

La música que está puesta mientras pasamos es bastante animada, nunca me había fijado. Y entonces viene a mi cabeza lo que haré.

Empiezo a bailar al son de la música, que es bastante adictivo. No me muevo del sitio, pero empiezo a mover el cuerpo, de manera que también se mueve el agua del traje. Mucho mejor. Lindonaim no baila, se queda serio. No se lo tomaré en cuenta. No sé cuando habré soltado la mano de mi hermano.

La gente empieza a bailar conmigo, veo en una televisión que, a pesar de que ya ha salido otra carroza, la gente sigue prestándonos atención, y también las cámaras. Yo, al contrario, dejo de prestarles atención. Me meto en mi propia burbuja, cosa que se me da bastante bien, y empiezo a bailar olvidándome de todo.

En nuestro Distrito casi nunca se baila. Solo durante algunas fiestas, aunque poca gente se anima a ello. Yo no soy partidaria de bailar en público, no me gusta. Pero aquí hay que perder la vergüenza, y es diferente bailar un Vals a bailar esta música tan adictiva y nueva para mi. Quizá bailaría más, si hubiera más música, pero no tenemos ningún aparato que reproduzca sonido.

La música acaba de parar con unas notas dramáticas que no pegan nada. Ya hemos llegado al patio de la mansión del presidente Snow, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco. Nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo típico es que mientras el presidente da el Discurso que nadie oye, las cámaras van enfocando las caras de cada Tributo. Aunque la mía se queda bastante más rato. La de mi hermano sale tanto como la de los demás. Me he ganado el público con mi traje y mi baile.

Cuando el presidente Snow acaba y se cierran las puertas, nuestro equipo de preparación se lanza sobre nosotros. Bueno, sobre mí. Empiezan a gritarme lo fantástica que ha sido mi idea de bailar, y cómo algunos Tributos envidiosos también lo habían intentado, pero sin conseguir mi éxito.


	4. Se cierra una puerta para abrirse otra

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los Tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los Juegos. Cada Distrito tiene una planta entera, solo hay que subir al ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Cosa fácil.

Fílema y Karlson nos reciben en la entrada del hotel. Tienen una pequeña sonrisa escondida.

- Subid a vuestra habitación, cambiaros, y bajad a comer. Os estaremos esperando. Tenemos que hablar. –Dice Fílema. Podría parecer que lo dice en un tono serio, pero lo dice sin ningún tipo de tensión, sigue con ese tono simpático aunque sea algo seria.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor y hay cola para subir. Tributos y mentores, o tributos solos. Al parecer quizá subamos algunos Tributos de diferentes Distritos juntos en el ascensor.

Esperamos en la cola. Algunos están hablando, otros están en silencio. A mi no me gusta el silencio tenso, así que busco un tema de conversación.

- ¿Qué te han parecido los trajes? – Pregunto a mi hermano.

- Horribles. –Dice, secamente. Después parece pensárselo mejor. –Horrible para mí. A ti te quedaba bastante bien con tu bailecito raro, pero yo no pienso ir de tío animado que se dedica a bailar mientras le exhiben, yo no soy así. No pienso ser simpático cuando no lo soy, ni me gustaba ese traje para ir de tío serio. Por que es lo que soy. ¿O se me puede tomar en serio yendo en bañador y un traje lleno de agua? Por que a mi me parece más bien para tomárseme a chiste. Pero vale, lo admito, a ti te sienta muy bien esa faceta de chica animada y a la vez sentimental que le gusta bailar esa música aunque no la haya oído en su vida. –Niega con la cabeza- Me estoy desahogando contigo. Lo siento.

- ¡No! Si no pasa nada. –Ya no sé que más responder. El intento de conversación ha salido por la borda. De todos modos, ya vamos a entrar al ascensor, y al parecer lo compartimos con los dos tributos del Distrito 7, los que tanto miedo me dieron.

Van vestidos con unos pantalones de color marrón, la parte del pecho de color verde y los brazos marrones. Árboles. Ellos han seguido sufriendo la maldición de Liliana Bebenwood y Mitchie Plopoof, las estilistas. Cuando los vi en la televisión parecían bastante más flacos, pero ahora que los tengo delante, parecen tener un aspecto más o menos de persona que come poco pero come. La chica me sigue dando miedo, está muy blanca y sus ojeras resaltan, y tiene una mirada que te deja claro que no quiere ser tu amiga. Los dos me están mirando directamente. Mi hermano está mirando por el ascensor, que tiene muy buenas vistas. Bajo la mirada. No me gustan. Pero ese es el caso dice mi mente si no te gustan, hazselo saber Levanto la mirada y también me los quedo mirando. Bueno, los miro a los dos alternamente.

- Me gusta mucho tu traje –Me dice la chica– Es bastante mejor que el mío. -Tiene un tono amigable, la voz aguda.

Mi hermano se la queda mirando. El chico se la queda mirando. Yo me la quedo mirando. Todos nos la quedamos mirando.

- Gracias. –Respondo, confundida- Hemos tenido suerte al cambiar de estilista. -¿Sigo dando conversación? Quizá podrían ser mis aliados. Intentaré llevarme bien con todos los que quieran que sea así. – Si no seguro que iríamos pintados de azul o con unas redes.

La chica se ríe. Parece simpática, a pesar de tener esa pinta de chica mala. O quizá una falsa de las buenas. Aunque yo nunca he sabido detectar a los falsos, a no ser que se les note demasiado.

- Ophira Corling –Me ofrece la mano. Se la aprieto. Las apariencias engañan, al parecer. Esta chica que parece que está demasiado flaca y con una mirada que mata, es bastante simpática y me gusta. –Encantada.

-Hallie Blueseim. Igualmente –Le ofrezco una sonrisa. Me la devuelve.

El ascensor llega a nuestra planta. La puerta se abre.

- Hasta otra. –Digo, mientras salgo.

- ¡Adiós! –Dice Ophira Corling.

- Adiós – Dice el chico, aunque lo dice en voz baja y sin mirar. Pura cortesía, quizás.

Mi habitación está a la izquierda, mientras que la de mi hermano está a la derecha. Me voy con intención de irnos cada uno por nuestro lado, pero Lindonaim me coge del brazo y me obliga a tenerle enfrente.

- ¿De qué vas? –Pregunta, sobresaltado.

- ¿Cómo que de qué voy? –Pregunto, confusa.

- ¡Te estás haciendo amiga de los otros Tributos! ¡De los contrincantes! –Me grita

- ¿Y? Quizá podría...mos hacer aliados. Ya sabes, cuantos mas mejor. La chica parece de fiar.

Niega con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- ¡Esto es una batalla en la que hay que luchar, Hallie! Solo uno podrá sobrevivir, y a tu amiga Ophira Corling seguro que no le importará rebanarte el cuello si tiene que hacerlo.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? -Mi tono de voz se eleva peligrosamente- ¡Pero mientras tanto, para tener posibilidades, podemos aliarnos, después nos separamos y cada uno que muera por su lado!

-¡NO! No puedes fiarte de nadie. Esto son Los Juegos del Hambre, Hallie, no es el certamen de Miss Simpatía.

- ¿CÓMO? ¿Te crees que lo hago para caer bien? A diferencia de ti, ¡yo quiero tener posibilidades, y sabes que teniendo aliados es la mejor opción!

- ¡La mejor opción para que mientras duermes te metan una puñalada trapera! –Después de decir eso se da la vuelta, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de desprecio que me ha llegado a lo más profundo del alma.

- ¡Prefiero morir de una puñalada que sufriendo por estar sola y que todos vayan a por ti! –Le grito. Sé que me escucha, no está tan lejos.

Yo también me doy la vuelta, me da igual si me responde, pienso ignorarle. ¿No quiere aliados? Yo sí. Quiero ganar. Y me da igual si él tiene que morir. Es su problema, yo siempre he cuidado de mí misma y él de sí mismo. Sí quiere aliarse conmigo, que me llame.

Entro en la habitación y pego un portazo. Él hace lo mismo.

No pienso llorar, no ahora. Me quito el traje con cuidado, aunque me dan ganas de pegarle un tirón y ducharme con el agua que tiene dentro. Dejo el bikini al lado del traje y me meto en la ducha.

Le doy al agua fría, ya que nunca he necesitado agua caliente, y menos ahora. No necesito las comodidades del Capitolio. Las lágrimas silenciosas caen junto al maquillaje que había en mi cara. Le doy al botón para que caiga un champú con olor a rosas que desde luego nunca había probado. En nuestro Distrito, los champúes son un lujo, normalmente usamos unos geles que no tienen ningún olor, simplemente nos dejan limpios.

Recordar el Distrito me hace también recordar a mi madre. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá ido a trabajar o estará en cama, bajo las sábanas, llorando? Espero que pueda seguir adelante. Quizá durante la entrevista pueda dejarle algún mensaje de ánimo.

Ahora que estoy algo más calmada, decido salir de la ducha. Me meto en un aparato que te seca el cuerpo y el pelo en menos de diez segundos. Después, pongo el dedo en otro aparato que te desenreda el pelo. Y ya estoy seca y con el pelo desenredado en menos de un minuto.

Una vez estoy vestida con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de color morado, acompañado con unas zapatillas que parecen de bailarina, me voy hacia el restaurante. Por lo menos he debido de tardar media hora en ducharme, pero me da igual.

Llamo al ascensor, y me encuentro con que esta vez tampoco está vacío, están dos chicos y una chica. Cuando entro, me miran durante unos segundos, y después agachan la cabeza. Hago lo mismo.

- Distrito 8. –Dice uno de los chicos, el más grande. Este parece estar sano. –Soy conocedor de que eres del Distrito 4 –Se dirige a mí, está claro. ¿Por qué todos quieren hablar conmigo?

- Sí. –No sé qué más decir. Lanzo una mirada a la chica, que parece tener 12 años, está bastante más flaca que yo. - ¿Es ella tu compañera?

- No. –Esta vez habla el otro chico- Es [i]mí [/i]compañera.

- Ah –Respondo.

El ascensor se vuelve a abrir, por lo visto hemos subido algunas plantas. Ya podían habernos bajado y después haber subido. Nos esperan los dos Tributos del Distrito 9. Se nos quedan mirando, entran al ascensor, y después agachan las cabezas.

- Mi compañera, Melia, no quiere tener aliados. –Dice el chico del Distrito 8, encogiéndose de hombros- No quiere ni hablar conmigo. Yo sí quiero aliados. –Me mira y me habla a mí, no a los demás. Está esperando una respuesta.

No tengo que ser borde, quizá sea bueno y pierda un gran aliado. Una buena respuesta...

- Mi hermano y yo aún estamos pensando si querremos aliarnos con alguien o no –Bien pensado, Hallie.

El chico asiente. Después se queda mirando a los Tributos del Distrito 9, y niega con la cabeza. Supongo que no les verá muchas posibilidades. Nadie se las ve, los últimos Distritos siempre son los peores.

Por fin llegamos a la planta baja, salgo a grandes zancadas del ascensor. No me gusta estar entre tantas personas, sobre todo si esas personas son las que tengo que matar. El chico me ha confundido bastante, está tan... decidido. Como si lo tuviese todo pensado. Y eso me gusta, y a la vez no me gusta. Tengo que comentárselo a Fílema.

Llego al restaurante y me siento donde me esperan mis dos mentores, al parecer mi hermano aún no ha llegado.

- Hola. –Digo, mientras me siento en una silla. Un hombre muy elegante me sirve la bebida. –Gracias –Le digo. Él me responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Hola, Hallie. –Me dice Karlson. Después frunce el ceño. –Procura no hablar a un Avox a no ser que sea para darle una orden... podrías meterte en problemas.

Fílema, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, responde:

- Un Avox es un traidor al Capitolio. Le cortan la lengua y le obligan a servir a los futuros Tributos durante el resto de su vida. -Hace una mueca de dolor con los labios. –Como dice Karlson, solo tienes que hablarles para darles una orden. –Suspira- Aunque ten cuidado con quien conoces, nunca se sabe con quién podrías encontrarte sirviéndote la comida –Esto último lo ha dicho en voz más alta, como si quisiese que los demás lo oyeran.

Un Avox diferente me trae la comida, también le doy las gracias, por que he recibido una buena educación. Está bastante buena, mucho mejor que los pescados que siempre comemos en mi casa. Cada vez que termino un plato me traen otro, cada uno más bueno que el anterior, como en el tren.

Mi hermano llega al comedor, y está hablando con una Tributo, no sé de qué Distrito será, no me acuerdo de ella, ni de casi ninguno. Fílema se acerca a mi oído y me pregunta:

- ¿Queréis aliados o os conformáis con vosotros mismos?

- Creo que no lo sé. –Respondo, confundida.

Lindonaim se sienta en otra silla, a mi lado. Aunque es el único sitio que queda, es bastante normal. Me apuesto la coleta a que si hubiera otro sitio lejano al mío, se sentaría ahí.

- Buenas. –Saluda.

- Hola. –Saludan Karlson y Fílema.

Mi hermano me mira de reojo. Espera a que le salude, pero no lo voy a hacer. Que se quede esperando ahí sentado.

Me sirven otro plato de comida, pero yo he perdido el apetito. No entiendo como, si Lindonaim era el primero que no quería aliados y no quería hacerse amigo de nadie, se dedique ahora a ir de simpático con los demás Tributos. ¿Es una estrategia para que no me entere de nada o qué?

Doy un golpe a la mesa. No me he dado cuenta. ¡Pero es que me resulta tan indignante! Mis mentores me miran con cara de "¿qué haces?" pero les ignoro. Lo que menos necesito ahora es a los dos asesinos paranoicos que se dedican a hablar sin hablar.

- Vale –Dice Fílema- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada –Dice Lindonaim- Que está enfadada.

¿Perdona? Esto es pasarse de raya.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada, Hallie? –Dice Karlson.

- ¡JA! –Grito- Soy yo la que está enfadada, ¿verdad? Por que yo soy la que se dedica a GRITAR a su hermana para decirle que no haga aliados, ¡para después ir tú haciendo amiguitos! –Abre la boca para hablar, pero sigo hablando. Ahora me toca a mí, listo. -¡No te metas en mi vida, Lindonaim Blueseim, yo nunca me he metido en la tuya!

- Soy tu hermano mayor –Dice, tranquilamente- Es mi deber cuidarte y preocuparme por ti.

Me río. Es inevitable.

- ¿También me vas a cuidar en la arena? –Digo, incrédula. Se queda callado. Ahora hablo más tranquila, para seguirle el juego –Además, una cosa es preocuparte por mí, y otra es decirme qué tengo que hacer. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.

- Muy bien, Hallie. –Responde secamente, y vuelve la vista hacia el plato de la comida.

Karlson y Fílema me miran, interrogantes. Niego con la cabeza.

-Vale, bien... Vale, vale. –Comienza Fílema- ¿Estáis seguros de que cada uno quiere... ir por su lado?

- Es así como ella quiere –Responde.

¡Otra vez lo ha hecho! ¡Me está echando la culpa a mí!

Cojo aire y abro la boca para hablar, pero Karlson niega con la cabeza de manera que sólo yo me doy cuenta.

- Vale... ¿Hallie? ¿Por tu cuenta?

- Total y absolutamente –Respondo. Me doy cuenta de que he levantado la cabeza. Siempre me pasa, el orgullo me puede... y no, no pienso bajarla.

El resto de la cena la pasamos en silencio.


	5. Pensando en alianzas

La mente me ofreció un sueño en el que mi hermano y yo volvíamos a hablarnos. Es un sueño muy bonito, pero es un sueño. No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta que no me pida perdón.

Hoy va a ser nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, lo que en otras palabras quiere decir, que ya me queda un día menos de vida.

Me levanto de un salto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la ducha. Me da igual que me hubiese duchado ayer, me gusta la sensación de que caiga agua por el cuerpo en vez de tener que meterte en una bañera y limpiarte entre tu propia porquería.

Cuando estoy duchada, me pongo un pantalón de color negro y una camiseta a conjunto, también unos tenis, pero estos son de color blanco. Me hago otra coleta, es lo más cómodo.

Bajo al Comedor y allí me están esperando Fílema, Karlson, y mi hermano. Ya están desayunando, y creo que también hablando, por que mueven la boca.

Nada más sentarme, Karlson y Fílema me asaltan, y el Avox que ayer me sirvió la bebida me trae hoy el desayuno.

- Vale –Dice Karlson- El calendario va así: 2 horas conmigo para repasar tácticas en la arena, 2 horas con Fílema para repasar tácticas de cómo te presentarás al público, 2 horas más conmigo para repasar tácticas en la arena, y otras 2 horas con Fílema para repasar tácticas de personalidad. Los horarios estarán divididos de dos horas en dos horas y una vez os hayáis estado 2 horas con cada uno, hay una pausa de 1 hora, para después estar otras dos horas, y concluir el horario de la manera que a vosotros os venga bien.

Fílema asiente, confirmando la información.

- Hoy es vuestro primer día en el entrenamiento, y aún no hemos hablado sobre vuestra táctica de "compañerismo", entre comillas. Hemos tenido bastantes cambios gracias a... vuestros pequeños encuentros diplomáticos.

- Como cada uno quiere ir por su lado... –Dice Karlson, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Lo mejor será que, como dice la palabra, vayáis por vuestro lado. –Continúa Fílema- Quiero decir, entrenáis a vuestra manera, si queréis os juntáis o no, es cosa vuestra. Si queréis aliados esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver las habilidades de cada uno de los Tributos, aunque no os fiéis de lo que hagan ahí, muchos esconderán sus habilidades incluso a los propios Vigilantes.

- Tenéis al público bastante confundido. –Dice Karlson.

- Exacto. –Afirma Fílema. –Primero ven a una niñita llorona que se echa en los brazos de un hermano sentimental pero serio, y después te vemos bailando tan contenta encima de una carroza mientras tu hermano se queda tieso. Lindonaim ha dejado claro que es serio y a la vez sentimental... tienes a las niñas locas, por cierto. Quizá alguna que insista a su familia te patrocine.

- A ti, Hallie, no lo sabemos. Te adoran, la niña que quiere a su hermano y llora a raudales por que tendrá que luchar contra él. –Dice Karlson. Frunce el ceño.

- Y después dejan de ver a esa chica "sensible" para ver a una chica animada que se pone a bailar encima de una carroza con un traje impresionante... –Sigue Fílema. Se encoge de hombros. –La última oportunidad para darte a conocer bien es la entrevista. Si no, pues ya verán como se te da el entrenamiento privado y... la arena.

- Durante las 4 horas que tenéis con Fílema tendréis que decidir la impresión que queréis causarle al público... Es crucial. Incluso más que la táctica que usaréis en la arena.

Lindonaim y yo asentimos a la vez. Comprendemos.

Fílema nos acompaña hasta el ascensor, ya es la hora de que nos vayamos al Centro de Entrenamiento. Subimos en silencio, y, cuando vamos a salir, Fílema nos dice:

- El público hubiera preferido que fueseis de hermanitos trágicos. –Parece pensárselo antes de decirlo- Bien hecho.

No sé que responder, creo que mi hermano tampoco lo sabe. Me encojo de hombros y sonrío vagamente.

No somos de los primeros en llegar, pero tampoco los últimos. Los otros Tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, vamos a unirnos a ellos, cuando un Avox nos coloca en la camiseta un trozo de tela en el que pone "Distrito 4". Al unirnos al círculo, me fijo en que los demás también los llevan pero con el número de su Distrito.

Una vez han llegado todos los Tributos, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer llamada Alice, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario del entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir a la zona que queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Está prohibido entrenar ejercicios de combate con otro Tributo; tenemos ayudantes a nuestra disposición si es lo que queremos.

Cuando Alice se pone a leer la lista de habilidades, lo que me interesa más bien poco por que ya me enteraré dando vueltas, me pongo a observar a los demás Tributos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal.

Normalmente los Tributos de nuestro Distrito nos unimos a los profesionales, ya que estamos en bastante buena forma. Pero yo no quiero, no me fío de ninguno de ellos, todos entrenados para este baño de sangre, en busca de gloria, y dispuestos a traicionar a sus aliados temporales. No, prefiero buscarme buenos aliados, no esa clase de personas.

Puedo apostar quiénes serán los que tengan posibilidades de ganar y quienes no sobrevivirán al primer baño de sangre.

Cuando Alice termina el discurso, me dirijo hacia el puesto de armas. Como son 4 horas entrenando, se me acaba de ocurrir que quizá podría dedicar 1 hora a cada cosa que me resulte necesaria. Muchos de los profesionales también se acercan, miro hacia atrás y veo a algunos que están pensándose si acercarse o no, pero creo que ninguno lo hará. Veo que Lindonaim está en el puesto de las bayas, bien pensado.

La única arma que he usado en mi vida, ha sido en algunas ocasiones el arpón, pero eso no me gustaba para pescar los peces, prefería poner las redes. Es de alguna manera como una trampa, quizá luego debería acercarme a ese puesto.

Cojo unas armas arrojadizas y las lanzo a un muñeco. Al principio no acierto demasiado, pero cuando le cojo el truco, me propongo un lugar donde darle, y más o menos acierto. Las armas arrojadizas son parecidas a los arpones... más o menos; el concepto básico está ahí: puntería al lanzar.

Cuando manejo bastante bien las armas arrojadizas, decido pasarme al puesto de trampas. Allí se encuentra Ophira Corling, la simpática chica del Distrito 7 por la que discutí con mi hermano; también está una chica más o menos de mi edad bastante guapa, la reconozco de la Cosecha, aunque no recuerdo su nombre.

- Hola –Saludo. El instructor me saluda con un "bienvenida", y Ophira me saluda con una mirada con sonrisa incluida mientras prepara una trampa básica.

Cuando Ophira termina con un buen resultado, me uno al grupo. Aprendo bastantes trampas y mi relación compañero-amistosa aumenta con ella. La chica bastante mona es de mi edad, aunque parece tener menos, es del Distrito 6 y se llama Xylia, no estoy segura pero creo que es la que se puso a llorar en el escenario. Acabo dominando bastantes trampas nuevas, aunque el instructor se queda bastante impresionado sobre mis conocimientos con la red. Es con lo que siempre pesco, así que podría considerarme una experta.

Cuando me dirijo a puesto de las bayas, los dos tributos de Distrito 11 están allí. Ophira me ha acompañado, dice que no le gusta estar sola alrededor de la gente que la va a matar. Irónico, ya que, teóricamente yo también la tendría que matar. Pero prefiero no decírselo. O pensándolo mejor, quizá es que piensa que podríamos ser aliadas. Yo también lo pienso. Aprendemos bastante sobre qué bayas son comestibles y cuáles no, aunque creo que la mayoría se me podría olvidar, pero el instructor parece poner bastante empeño y nos repite varias veces las más básicas.

Durante la hora restante, vuelvo al puesto de las armas, aunque esta vez no me acompaña Ophira, que ha decidido irse al puesto del camuflaje. Sigo usando el arma arrojadiza, aunque termino aburriéndome de hacer siempre lo mismo, así que aprendo técnicas letales con el cuchillo, aunque parece bastante fácil es muy complicado, pero he aprendido como rebanar el cuello, clavar un cuchillo de manera letal en la espalda, o cómo dejar a alguien sin movilidad articular en una parte del cuerpo sólo con clavar el cuchillo en un lugar exacto. ¿Y lo mejor? Que se puede usar cualquier arma de filo para este tipo de cosas.

A la hora de la comida, me acerco al buffet y cojo tres bocadillos y una botella grande de agua.

Planeo sentarme con Lindonaim para disimular más que nada, aunque, cuando le veo con los dos Tributos del Distrito 12, prefiero sentarme sola, la chica con la que hablaba cuando le vi en el comedor era ella. Me dirijo a un rincón cuando Ophira me llama con la mano, está sentada con los dos Tributos del Distrito 11. Me acerco a ellos y saludo, y todos me responden con cordialidad. Me encanta el compañerismo que se siente este año. En parte.

Mientras comemos veo al chico con el que hablé en el ascensor sentarse solo, así que también le llamo. A mi no me gustaría comer sola, y supongo que a él tampoco.

La conversación sale instantáneamente, y la verdad es que todos me caen muy bien, aunque al chico del ascensor se le ve algo apartado.

La chica del Distrito 11 se llama Gaea, y tiene 13 años, es casi de la misma altura que yo, tiene el pelo negro, y la piel morena. Nos comenta alegre que le ha gustado mucho el puesto de las bayas por que ya sabía utilizar muchas de las que había ahí. El chico se llama Demetrius y es bastante más serio que Gaea, aunque también es más fuerte. Da poca conversación y datos, aunque ha hecho unos pocos comentarios sobre lo bien que está aprendiendo a usar la espada y también que sabe sobre las bayas. El chico del ascensor se llama Owen y es bastante inteligente, además de fuerte. Me gusta mucho, y la mala impresión que me dió se me ha quitado totalmente; puede tener las cosas claras, pero la verdad es que vale la pena tenerlo como aliado. Ophira tiene poco más que contarnos sobre su vida, es del Distrito de las maderas y si acaso lo único que sabría hacer es cortar algo a alguien con el hacha o si no lanzarla como arma arrojadiza, aunque acierta muy poco, pero ha dicho que seguirá entrenando. Con eso hay de sobra. Yo les cuento lo básico, sé poner buenas trampas con una red, usar armas arrojadizas, y... pescar, claro.


	6. La prueba de los Vigilantes

CAPÍTULO 6:

Los tres días restantes, me los paso aprendiendo más sobre bayas y plantas (ya que podrían ser mi única forma de sobrevivir), y sigo aprendiendo a manejar el arma arrojadiza hasta que lo domino totalmente. También he descubierto que hay un arpón, y me entreno bastante con él, ya que quizá no haya armas arrojadizas y este sea mi otro posible método de supervivencia. Siempre, a la hora de comer, nos juntamos Ophira, Owen, Gaea y Demetrius; al final, hemos acabado forjando el pacto de ser aliados, y sabemos que no nos traicionaremos por la espalda. Con mi hermano me cruzo algunas palabras cordiales, como un "buenos días", "buenas noches", "qué aproveche", "gracias" o "de nada". Y nada más. Por lo visto, se va a aliar con los tributos del Distrito 12.

Con Fílema forjo lo que será mi táctica de personalidad, y en lo que más ha insistido es que sea sobre todo yo misma y que, intente no confundir del todo al público "ahora piensan que eres una chica animada y a la vez sentimental, juega con eso"; me ha propuesto que vaya derrochando sonrisas y simpatías pero que también tenga salidas sentimentales, tipo "no quiero ver morir a mi hermano" o "mi madre debe de estar sufriendo mucho" y cosas por el estilo. El problema que tengo es que ahora no sé si diciendo eso es lo que pienso o lo que tengo que decir. Total, da igual. Con Karlson, forjo lo que es mi estrategia de combate, mis 4 aliados y yo queremos meternos dentro del baño de sangre para poder eliminar enemigos y conseguir mayor cantidad de armas y provisiones, Karlson me ha recomendado que no lo haga, pero tras hablar con los demás mentores, han llegado a un plan: Nos metemos en el baño de sangre, 3 matamos y uno coge cosas, vamos alternando, y nos vamos corriendo sin cerrar el baño de sangre. Me ha dicho que corte la alianza si llegamos a los 8 finalistas, si acaso que me quede con la persona de mayor confianza, que yo decida. Espero que esa persona sea Ophira, aunque luego me arrepienta.

En el tercer día, es decir, hoy, tenemos la prueba privada con los Vigilantes. A la hora de la comida tenemos que bajar al Comedor, ya que la Sala de Entrenamientos estará ocupada por los Vigilantes. Me siento con Fílema, Karlson y Lindonaim, los Tributos y los Mentores tenemos que sentarnos en la misma mesa cuando es necesario.

Como somos del Distrito 4, no tenemos que esperar demasiado. Después avisan a mi hermano ("suerte" y "gracias, igualmente").

Después de 15 minutos, me llaman. Me pongo bien la coleta, levanto la cabeza, enderezo los hombros, estiro la columna vertebral, y entro en el gimnasio.

Más de la mitad de los Vigilantes me están prestando atención, algunos mientras comen o beben, y otros me miran atentamente. Tenía que haberle preguntando a Fílema si tenía que saludar o no, pero bueno, todo sea por educación.

- Buenas tardes –Digo, sonriendo. Algunos me responden, otros asienten con la cabeza, y otros me ignoran. Bueno, me da igual, voy a lo mío, tengo 14 minutos.

Cojo armas arrojadizas y me pongo a lanzársela a los muñecos, me propongo lanzarla a lugares precisos, como el corazón, los ojos, o las piernas. Algunos Vigilantes aplauden cuando doy en el blanco, aunque a los 3 minutos han dejado de hacerlo, eso significa que ya les he aburrido. Cojo la espada y me pongo a rebanar cuellos y cabezas... esto no me gusta demasiado, el estar tan cerca del oponente.

Hago algunas trampas, las que mejor se me dan son con las redes, así que me dedico a hacer esas, hasta que opino que ya es suficiente. Después me voy al puesto de las bayas y organizo las comestibles y las no comestibles.

Un pitido suena, que indica que ya ha pasado mi tiempo. Hago una inclinación a modo de reverencia para despedirme de los Vigilantes, unos se despiden de mí y otros no. Al menos me he ganado la simpatía de algunos, quizá consiga un 6.

Cojo el ascensor y me despido de los Avox, me da igual que esté prohibido o no. Ellos se despiden de mí con una sonrisa siempre triste.

Aún queda bastante rato para la cena, así que me voy a mi cuarto a ducharme de nuevo.

Una vez he terminado, me fijo en el reloj. Queda demasiado tiempo aún. Me tumbo en la cama y me echo una pequeña siesta, supongo que si me quedo dormida, alguien vendrá a despertarme.

No paran de llamar a la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¡Ya voy! –Grito. ¿Tan tarde será que no he llegado a la cena?

Ophira no deja de gritar mi nombre y golpear la puerta. Cuando la abro, entra corriendo.

- ¡Hallie, te van a matar!

No me sorprende, esto son Los Juegos del Hambre, no el certamen de Miss Simpatía, como bien dice mi hermano.

- Es una posibilidad. No te preocupes, si yo muero, seguro que ganas tú, o mi hermano.

Mi aliada niega con la cabeza violentamente.

- ¡Ellos quieren matarte! –Me dice, con urgencia.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

- ¡ELLOS! –Señala hacia el fondo de mi habitación.

Me doy la vuelta y, allí están todos los Tributos, algunos rostros son oscuros, no los recuerdo. Otros rostros podría recordarlos incluso en la más intensa de las oscuridades: Pelo rubio que cae en rizos como si siempre estuviese mojado, piel broncínea, alto, musculoso, ojos azules... y con esa sonrisa irónico-sarcástica que siempre lleva dibujada.

El alivio aparece en mi voz cuando veo el rostro de mi hermano.

- Solo son los demás Tributos... y mi hermano.

- ¡Pero es que son tus enemigos!

- No, mi hermano no.

Ophira tira de mi brazo y me saca fuera de la habitación.

Me caigo de la cama. El reloj marca las nueve y media. Los resultados de las pruebas son a las diez, así que debería ir bajando ya.

Me voy al baño, me lavo la cara y las manos, me pongo bien la coleta, y salgo de la habitación.

Casualmente, Lindonaim sale a la misma vez que yo. Tengo que hablar con él. El sueño tenía razón: Lindonaim no es el enemigo. Es cierto que a dos días de que empiecen los Juegos y con aliados ya hechos no vamos a cambiar de estrategia, pero por lo menos... ser "amigos". Sólo eso. Me mira y antes de que desvíe la mirada, le sonrío. De golpe, vuelve la mirada hacia mí, sorprendido.

- Hola. –Le digo. -¿Qué tal la prueba?

Vacila.

- Bien... creo. –Se queda en silencio, mirándome- ¿Y la tuya?

Si le cuento más sobre la prueba, creo que podemos volver a coger algo de "confianza", teóricamente habando.

- Yo creo que bien, como mínimo podría sacar un 6... –Me encojo de hombros. ¿Le cuento más? Básicamente es información que podría servirle como contrincante. Pero ya me he dicho que él no es el enemigo. De todos modos me lo callo- ¿Cuánto crees que podrías sacar?

- Por creer, podría sacar un 12. –Se ríe. Me río. Aunque tiene poca gracia ese tipo de chiste barato- No, enserio, no lo sé. Más o menos como tú, un 6 o un 7, aunque nunca se sabe... –Pone los ojos en blanco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya no sabemos qué más decir. Lindonaim llama al ascensor, sabedor de que nuestra conversación quizá no llegue a más.

Ya no me presta atención, juega con sus zapatos. Carraspeo, cuando me mira, que es casi al instante, digo con indecisión:

- Quería que supieras que... te sigo queriendo.

Se ríe. Y bastante, además. Y eso no me gusta. ¿Le abro mi corazón y el se pone a reírse?

- Ya lo sabía. Espero que tú también lo sepas de mi parte. –Me guiña un ojo.

Sonrío. Ahora si somos Lindonaim y Hallie, los hermanos del Distrito 4. Un poco tarde, pero bueno.

- Ahora sí –Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

- ¿Amigos? –Me ofrece la mano.

- Y hermanos –Se la cojo y la aprieto. Es la primera vez que hacemos eso.

Ya ha llegado el ascensor, que está vacío. Nos subimos en él, y... tengo la sensación de que necesito contarle más. En tan solo 3 días, tenemos mucho que contarnos. Él parece pensar lo mismo, ya que me mira con indecisión.

Se decide a hablar antes que yo.

- Oye... –Titubea, y a mi me entra la risa. Mi hermano titubea 1 de cada 10000 veces- Es que... no podemos ser aliados.

- Lo sé. –Respondo, restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Lo sabes? –Levanta una ceja. Como odio que haga eso, a mi no me sale.

- Sí, bueno, si estás sentado con los chicos esos del Distrito 12...

- Sandrine y Xylon –Me dice él, al instante. Menudo, les habrá cogido cariño y todo.

- Bueno, pues Sandrine y Xylon, es normal que es que te vayas a aliar con ellos.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Sí, esa sonrisa irónico-sarcástica que a veces tanto me gusta y otras tanto me saca de quicio.

- Y tú... con los 3 o 4 chicos esos, ¿no?

Empiezo a reírme. Es un poco cómico, después de todo... la chica que formó su... enfado. Aunque luego diga que soy yo la que está enfadada, ¡JÁ! Vale, deja de pensar en eso. Él no pilla la gracia al asunto, pero me da igual.

- Sí, en parte –Voy a añadirle misterio, no quiero que lo sepa todo. Ahora soy yo la que le guiña el ojo, aunque no me sale tan bien como a él.

Cuando llegamos al salón, somos prácticamente los últimos en llegar. Hoy nuestros estilistas cenan con nosotros.

Saludamos con alegre "hola" y los demás nos corresponden igual.

- Vale, ¿cómo ha ido? –Pregunta Fílema- ¿Dispuestos a ver un doce en vuestras pantallas?

Lindonaim se ríe. Las estilistas, cuyos nombres ya no recuerdo, también se ríen.

- Bueno, por lo menos, por lo menos... Un 6 –Responde.

Todos me miran, esperando mi respuesta. Me encojo de hombros.

- Igual, más o menos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y ya tenemos detrás a los Avox sirviéndonos la comida. No sé por que no se rebelan o algo, ¿qué hay peor que ser mudo y servir a gente que con un 95% de posibilidades vas a ver muerta? Prefiero negarme y que me maten, y ahí se acaba el problema... Aunque seguro que si te niegas no te van a dar el gusto de una muerte "limpia". No sé ni para qué lo pienso.

Los adultos se dedican a hablar y de vez en cuando nos meten a Lind y a mí en la conversación, pero estamos tan distraídos comiendo que acaban desistiendo. La estilista de mi hermano hace un comentario sobre "la fantástica idea de Lux y cómo yo ayudé a desarrollarla", y ahí me recuerda el nombre de mi estilista: Lux Aeterna; aunque también me recuerda el egoísmo de estas personas del Capitolio y, como la otra estilista, intenta buscar un trozo de fama de algo que no le corresponde. Siento algún tipo de admiración por Lux, con su brillante idea y cómo el destino estuvo de su parte. Tengo que defenderla, no quiero que la otra estilista se lleve el mérito que no ha ganado.

Me hago la indiferente mientras mastico, y sigo un poco el hilo de la conversación; siguen hablando sobre los trajes, aunque esta vez sobre los que llevaremos mañana para la entrevista. Eso me hace recordar que me quedan dos días hasta que vaya a la arena, y que mis tripas se retuerzan.

Ahora es el momento de preguntar, justo cuando la tipa esta se pone a hablar sobre los trajes y sus confecciones. Me meto un trozo de carne en la boca, así hago como si la conversación no me interesase demasiado.

- Eh... estilista de Lindonaim –Mi hermano, que no prestaba atención ninguna, al oír su nombre, me mira.

- Piega – Me recuerda, con acritud.

- Eso, Piega –Mastico, trago, me meto otro trozo de carne en la boca. Tengo la atención de todos, y les estoy exasperando... me encanta- ¿De quién fue la idea del traje de presentación... de Lux, no?-Mi amiga Piega asiente. Lux levanta una ceja. ¿Es que todos saben levantarla menos yo?- ¿Entonces por qué vas fardando por ello? –No comprende- Oh, perdón por mi expresión vulgar –Lindonaim empieza a reírse. Fílema reprime una sonrisa. Karlson está absorto en el mundo de pelar una manzana aunque se nota que está atento a la conversación disimuladamente. Lux me mira, impaciente. ¿Quiere que siga? –Quiero decir que, ¿por qué vas hablando tanto del fantástico traje de Lux Aeterna cuando tú solamente te encargaste de ponérselo a mi hermano en las manos?

Piega se ríe. ¿Cree que es un chiste? Fílema chasquea la lengua.

- En realidad, la idea original fue de Lux Aeterna, pero yo he ayudado a crear el traje.

Silencio. Todos están expectantes a mi respuesta. Me siento como... la niña chula del colegio. ¿Otra faceta de la animada y sentimental Hallie Blueseim?

- ¿Y? –Pregunto, encogiéndome de hombros- Eso podía haberlo hecho cualquiera.

- Si me enfureces mucho, quizá tu hermano salga a la entrevista desnudo.

¡Oh! Me viene con amenazas sobre mi hermano. Eso es caer bajo

- Claro, por que él tiene la culpa de que a mi me resulte... indignante, digamos, que tú busques el mérito de algo que no te pertenece... –Maldita arpía del Capitolio, haría que te comieses trozo a trozo el traje que "ayudaste a confeccionar".

- ¡Vale! –Dice Lux- ¡Vale! Piega... Es cierto que estás un poquito... "animada" –Mi querida Lux suelta una risita tonta- con esto de que los trajes hayan arrasado... pero recuerda que la idea fue mía, y eso...

Piega empieza a soltar argumentos tontos y amenazas ridículas. Mientras discuten, Lindonaim sigue riéndose. Karlson come la manzana y está atento a la discusión. Fílema me susurra al oído:

- Has tenido un error, cuando has dicho que ella solo se encargó de poner el traje en las manos de tu hermano. –Mira a los lados- Quiero decir, ella ayudó a crearlo. Ese mérito no es suficiente y es cierto que se pasa, pero... así son. No... desafíes a este tipo de personas. Influyen bastante en tu futuro... y en el de tu hermano.

- Lo siento –Respondo.

Fílema le quita importancia con una negación con la cabeza.

Estas dos parece que se van a tirar de los pelos, ¿es que nadie las va a callar? Quizá debería hacerlo yo... Pero no sé como.

Por suerte, yo no tengo que intentar calmarlas, por que avisan de que van a empezar las puntuaciones.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón, todos en un tenso silencio.

Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo.

Los Tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de 8 a 11. La pequeña Eileen hace honor a su Distrito en la puntuación: un 3. El chico de 16 años compañero de Eileen saca un 2, incluso menos que ella.

- ¿Y a ese quieres tener tú de aliado? –Pregunta Fílema. Me quedo confundida. ¿A quién pregunta? A mi por lo menos no... Espera, ¿A Lindonaim? Fílema se nos queda mirando- Perdón.

Karlson se encoge de hombros.

- Da igual, lo sabría tarde o temprano.

Lindonaim se me queda mirando, con una mirada de... ¿Pena? ¿Lástima? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? ¿"Mira qué puntuación tienen mis aliados, anda y proponme que me alíe contigo"? Pues no lo pillo, así que me encojo de hombros y sigo mirando a la pantalla.

- Sí, quiero tenerle de aliado –Responde.

Aparece en pantalla la imagen de Lindonaim, y... ¡Un 7! Me alegro mucho.

- ¡Qué bien! –Le digo- Enhorabuena.

Piega se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla y una palmadita en la espalda. ¿De qué va? ¿Primero le amenaza con mandarle desnudo a la entrevista y ahora le viene dando besitos?

Mi imagen...

Impaciencia...

¡Un 9!

- ¡Un 9! –Grito- ¡Un 9!

Lux empieza a saltar de alegría y a gritar "viva mi Tributo".

- ¡Así que este año podemos ganar! –Dice Fílema- Lo sabía. –Se acerca a Karlson y le da un abrazo. E ahí el entusiasmo de Fílema, además real, no delante de las cámaras.- ¡Este es nuestro año!

Él corresponde el abrazo, pero sin... alegría. Supongo que sabe que no todo está ganado con un nueve, además a él le tocaría seguir siendo mentor, por que yo sustituiría a Fílema.

Ophira saca un sorprendente 7, y la verdad es que me alegro mucho. No la he visto desde el desayuno, donde sólo hemos podido cruzar una leve mirada como saludo. Su compañero de Distrito, el chico callado, ha sacado un 5. Pensé que como mínimo sacaría un 7 como Ophira, por las hachas y eso. Owen saca otro 7, también me alegro mucho por él. Los dos Tributos desnutridos del Distrito 9 sacan ambos un 1, pobres. Gaea saca un 4 y Demetrius un 5... No está mal, yo creo que sabrán hacer bastante en la arena. Así por lo menos, podemos matar a unos pocos en el baño de sangre y llevarnos bastantes provisiones. Los dos Tributos del Distrito 12 sacan un 6 (Sandrine, según palabras de mi querido hermano) y un 4 el chico, no recuerdo su nombre, creo que Xylon.

Mi hermano y yo nos felicitamos, nos damos un leve y tenso abrazo, aunque algo es algo. Decido irme a mi cuarto a descansar, pero cuando me dirijo a él Lux me pide un minuto para hablar.

- Quería darte las gracias por "defender" entre comillas –risita tonta- mi idea... Piega se pasa bastante de la raya. –Frunce el ceño. Así parece una persona seria, excepto por las mechas de colores- Gracias.

- De nada –Respondo, sonriéndole- Fue una idea estupenda y ya ves como quedó con el... baile. No tenía que haberlo hecho, eso hizo que mi hermano y yo discutiéramos.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Pero si quedó genial! Todo el mundo te adora, la chica que llora y baila... la chica del agua... te llaman de muchas formas.

- ¡Eso me gusta! "La chica del agua" –Repito.

Lux se ríe con esa risa de ardilla aplastada. Me da una palmadita en la espalda y se despide de mí.

Mañana la entrevista, y pasado... que comience la batalla... en la que la chica del agua jugará un gran papel.


	7. Preparándome para la entrevista

CAPÍTULO 7:

Abro los ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar con fuerza. Quiero aferrarme al sueño en el que estoy en mi Distrito, yendo al mar a pescar, tranquilamente... sin preocupaciones de que alguien vaya a asaltarme por la espalda... Pero no consigo dormirme. Así que, me levanto de la cama, y me voy directa a la ducha.

Ayer Karlson y yo estuvimos arreglando detalles de lo que haremos durante la arena... Baño de sangre, tres atacamos, uno coge, alternamos hasta que la cosa se ponga demasiado difícil. Entonces en ese momento salimos corriendo al bosque, y buscamos un lugar en el que haya agua. Nos asentamos, hacemos partidas para acabar con los contrincantes, siempre teniendo en cuenta el factor del tiempo, las vigilancias, mínimo 1 muerte por día, posibles imprevistos... Cuando quedemos 8, nos separamos, si acaso propongo a la persona de mayor confianza o a la persona que me quede, si es que me queda alguien, que sigamos siendo aliados hasta que queden 4. Entonces nos separamos y cada uno sigue su camino hasta que, o muera, o gane. Nunca me debo preocupar por si muere alguien, excepto mi hermano, eso está claro. Ante todo tengo que preocuparme de no encontrarme con él o si lo hago no levantar ninguna clase de conflicto... sus aliados y los míos podrían liarla. En caso de que me encuentre con mi hermano y esté solo por que sus aliados hayan muerto, me uno a él, y después que salga lo que salga.

Desde luego esto es pura y totalmente estratégico ya que quizá no salga nada como lo tenemos previsto.

Ante todo, lo que más me ha grabado a fuego en la mente ha sido que busque agua, que si muere alguno de mis aliados coja sus armas o recursos ("ellos ya no los necesitarán" me dice) y que siga viva. Sigue sin parecerle bien que nos metamos en el baño de sangre, pero todos los Tributos estamos de acuerdo y Karlson es demasiado inteligente como para pasar por alto que nos dará igual lo que digan los mentores, si queremos meternos en el baño de sangre, lo haremos.

La rutina diaria se me empieza a hacer insoportable: Levantarme – Ducharme – Desayunar – Entrenar (bueno, hoy rompo la mitad de la rutina) – Comer – Fílema – Karlson – Fílema – Karlson – Cenar – Dormir. ¡Pero hoy cambia! Menos mal, ya hasta empezaba a hartarme de esa rutina Capitolera.

Una vez he terminado de ducharme, bajo a desayunar. En el comedor vuelven a estar Lux y Piega, solo que esta vez les acompañan el equipo de preparación. Karlson y Fílema dormirán hasta tarde, ya que nuestra imagen no es su responsabilidad.

Después de casi desayunar, y digo casi, por que el equipo de preparación no para de decirme que como demasiado ("¡Hallie, vas a engordar!") Oh sí, como si eso importara si en un día voy a estar pasando hambre y si sobrevivo estaré en los malditos huesos y seguro que me falta alguna parte del cuerpo.

Casi no me han crecido pelos en ningún lado (como si alguien fuese a fijarse en eso) pero insisten en quitármelos. Al parecer Lux me ha cogido bastante aprecio después de "defender" su idea durante la comida de ayer, así que, después de que me vuelvan a desplumar, llega ella, y hace el trabajo que deberían hacer Clare, Lancom, y Lili.

Lux me explica que ha tenido que hablar bastante con Karlson y Fílema para poder definir un traje adecuado para mí; como por lo visto también soy valiente y luchadora, ella quería ponerme un traje más atrevido ya que según su criterio soy "lo más de lo más, ¡además rubia natural!". Como siga diciendo lo de rubia natural, me arranco los pelos uno a uno. Fílema estuvo de acuerdo (en lo del traje, no en lo de arrancarme los pelos) por que decía que aumentaría mi faceta animada, como si me tomara los Juegos a un reto más. Como si dijera tanto un simple traje, pero bueno. Aunque Karlson insistió en la faceta sentimental que tengo y que según la estrategia que han montado, no es adecuado ir llorando con un traje sexy. Así que al final, han hecho una mezcla.

El vestido es de color azul, representando de nuevo mi Distrito. Es bastante sencillo, en realidad. Tiene unos tirantes que van por encima del hombro, para después acabar unido a otros dos tirantes que tiene en la espalda. Me llega más o menos por las rodillas, tiene un escote bastante grande, y la forma de los pechos es como si estuviera amoldada. Los zapatos también son de color azul y una especie de cuadrado con piedras, abierto por el centro del cuadrado, tienen bastante tacón, pero eso no me preocupa, por que por lo visto tengo talento natural para esto. Estuve ensayando el primer día con Fílema el andar con tacones, pero me salía tan bien y natural que decidimos dejarlo. Así que ahora tengo que llevar unos tacones de aguja bastante altos, pero también bastante bonitos. Supongo que intentaré no correr, a ver si me caigo y hago el ridículo.

Me deja el pelo suelto y me pone bien el collar. ¡El collar! Ni siquiera me acordaba de él.

Ya estamos preparadas, así que nos vamos hacia los sillones que hay cerca del ascensor para esperar a los demás. Al parecer aún no hay nadie preparado, así que nos sentamos y simplemente esperamos.

Al principio lo hacemos en silencio, pero al parecer para ella es incómodo y saca conversación. Para mí también es incómodo el silencio, pero en ocasiones en la que los nervios me matan prefiero estar calladita pensando en mis cosas.

- Bueeeno... –Me dice, suspirando- Derrocha simpatía, ¿eh?

- Sí, también la derrocharé cuando vaya a rebanarle el cuello a alguien –Respondo, hasta los mismísimos. Estoy realmente harta de que me digan todo el rato que derroche simpatía. ¡Ya veré yo lo que hago! Pero no, Lux no se merece que sea borde con ella. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Ella se queda callada, le he debido de cortar- Perdón... los nervios.

Se ríe, esta vez de manera normal, restándole importancia.

Fílema sale de su correspondiente habitación, con un majestuoso y largo vestido de color morado, atado con un lazo también morado por la parte del pecho, y con básicamente el mismo tipo de escote que el mío, solo que los tirantes de mi vestido son diferentes. No sé que zapatos llevará por que se los tapa el vestido. Espero que no se lo pise y se caiga.

- ¡Qué guapa estás! –Le digo.

Ella sonríe abiertamente, para después suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Cuando parece que está recompuesta, los vuelve a abrir y me sonríe tristemente.

- Tú también estás muy guapa.

- Gracias.

Unos minutos después sale Karlson, con un esmoquin de lo más típico.

- Bastante elegante, Fílema –Dice. Creo que es lo máximo que puede llegar a decir. Para ser un hombre tan atractivo, es demasiado serio, como si no le interesase nada, aunque luego se le ve bastante buen pensador. ¿Qué esconde la mente de Karlson Frightened?

- Gracias, tú también –Responde Fílema, riéndose. Ella también tiene su parte misteriosa... Delante de las cámaras muestra euforia y una especie de... admiración por Los Juegos del Hambre, y después es una persona seria que lo tiene todo pensado para que su Tributo salga con vida, y nada de euforia, bueno, solo a veces, aunque también es muy simpática y no tiene ese aire de seria que tiene Karlson aunque también lo sea, pero solo por que se toma su trabajo enserio.

Quizá, cuando uno interpreta un papel en el Capitolio, tiene que ser así toda su vida. ¿Y si ganara los Juegos? ¿Tendría que ser la chica animada y sentimental durante toda mi vida? Eso parece...

Por último aparece mi hermano, acompañado de Piega. También lleva un esmoquin; supongo que eso es lo básico que se nos podrá poner: esmóquines a los hombres y vestidos a las mujeres...

Vamos todos juntos en el ascensor, Fílema va arreglando los últimos detalles de nuestras personalidades y Karlson está pendiente de lo que ella dice.

Parece que Lux y Piega siguen que se tiran de los pelos, por que al parecer Lux quería vestirnos a ambos de azul y Piega no le hizo ni caso... Qué poca vergüenza.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y Lindonaim y yo nos ponemos en una fila para ir subiendo al escenario.

Cuando estamos todos los Tributos, subimos de uno en uno, y nos sentamos formando un gran arco circular durante la entrevista.

Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de presentar los Juegos desde hace casi 40 años, sube en el escenario. Desde que me llega la memoria su apariencia física no ha cambiado nada, lo único su color de pelo o vestimenta. Este año va de color naranja oscuro, y la verdad es que le sienta bastante mal. ¿Es que todo el mundo en el Capitolio tiene que ser extravagante? El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.


	8. Entevistas para todos

CAPÍTULO 8:

La chica del Distrito 1 por lo visto se llama Iona, es bastante alegre y simpática. No recordaba que se hubiera puesto a pegar saltos por el escenario cuando salió su nombre, a pesar de que eso fuera algo memorable. Nos demuestra que está dispuesta a todo para ganar y que piensa salir con vida de los Juegos del Hambre. Sacó un 10 en el entrenamiento, la nota más alta de este año.

- ¡Y todo eso con 13 años! –Exclama Caesar.

Ella asiente, orgullosa.

- Que no me desestimen por mi edad –Dice ella, decidida.

El chico del Distrito 1 es bastante serio y borde, Caesar a veces hasta se exaspera. Ofrece poca información sobre sí mismo, se llama Cyril, está dispuesto a ganar (como todos, vaya) y le gusta el chocolate caliente. Eso no lo he probado.

La chica del Distrito 2 se llama Cassandra y daba respuestas cortas y no podía dejar de sonreír. Se aprovechó de que Caesar hacia un comentario sobre su precioso vestido para dejar claro que el suyo también es precioso. Maldita pelota del Capitolio. Su compañero de Distrito, sin embargo, deja claro que es alguien "que incluso el ser más maligno debería temer". Cuantos aires tiene en la cabeza. Caesar le ríe la gracia pero después frunce el ceño. Poco más dice este chico, aparte de dejar claro lo peligroso que es.

Eileen, la pequeña Eileen del Distrito 3, está bastante avergonzada y no sabe qué responder. Sólo tiene 12 años y dice que nunca había aprendido a usar un arma hasta que pisó el Centro de Entrenamientos. En un momento de la entrevista se derrumba y Caesar le ofrece un pañuelo. Le deja un mensaje a su hermana mayor, que es algo... raro.

- Angie, por favor, cuida del gato, ¡no quiero que muera!

- ¿Es tu gato? –Pregunta Caesar.

- Sí –Responde ella, secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo- Le encontré cuando era casi un recién nacido... su madre le había abandonado. Le cuidé en secreto hasta que mi hermana me pilló, entonces le cuidábamos las dos. –Solloza. Quizá le tenga verdadero cariño al gato- Tiene unos 5 años, y me tiene mucho cariño, igual que yo a él. Si muriera, ¡quiero que mi hermana lo cuide como ha estado haciendo ahora!

- Seguro que lo cuida, Eileen, no te preocupes –Dice Caesar, poniéndole la mano en un hombro.

Suena el timbre que avisa de que se ha acabado su tiempo. Ahora subirá el aliado de mi hermano, Catcher, el que sacó un 2. Y después yo... las tripas se me revuelven. Espero no vomitar... o caerme con estos taconazos.

Por lo visto Catcher es bastante inteligente y astuto, para haber sacado un 3 parece que podría tener más posibilidades. Cuando no sabe qué responder, evade la pregunta con otra. Eso me gusta.

Después suena el timbre y sé que me tengo que levantar. Mientras me levanto del sofá, mi hermano me coge de la mano y me sonríe, deseándome suerte. Asiento, haciéndole entender que todo irá bien.

Me acerco hasta el que será mi asiento durante 3 minutos, acepto el apretón de manos de Caesar, y me siento.

- Bueno, Hallie, el público está ansioso por saber algo más sobre ti. Cuéntanos, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando oíste el nombre de tu hermano?

Eso no lo sé ni yo misma, pero improviso.

- ¿Cómo me sentí? Pues fue muy confuso. Pensé que era una pesadilla. Estaba deseando despertarme, pero mi hermano estaba subiendo al escenario, y yo no me despertaba, entonces fue cuando supe que todo era real, y... me derrumbé.

Caesar hace como que se limpia algunas lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Pero puede llorar? ¿Estos seres que se meten una cosa rara para que no les salga arrugas, pueden llorar? No, no creo. Seguro que también han hecho algo contra las lágrimas.

- Un 9, la verdad es que está bastante bien, ¿alguna pista sobre lo que hiciste para estar a 3 puntos de la mejor nota?

¿Acaso eso se puede contar? Creo que no.

- Bueno... –Digo, confundida. ¿Qué digo? –Cosas básicas de supervivencia... y eso.

¿No estoy siendo muy sosa? Habré perdido 30 segundos. Necesito ser simpática y sentimental. ¡Vamos, pregunta!

- Te vimos bailando en la presentación de los Tributos... ¿qué te llevó a hacerlo?

- El traje... Mi gran estilista Lux Aeterna –He cumplido mi misión de mencionarla, uno menos- me hizo el gran traje que todos pudisteis ver, y cuando me movía, me gustaba mucho el efecto que hacía el agua, así que como en las carrozas teníamos que estar quietos, y no quería que el público se perdiese ese gran efecto... –me encojo de hombros- pues me puse a bailar. -Se me olvida algo... ¡La música! Esa fantástica mezcla de sonidos tan adictiva que tienen aquí en el Capitolio. Cuando Caesar va a pasar a otra pregunta, le corto. Toque justo de rebeldía- ¡Y la música! En mi Distrito no hay música. Bueno, sí, solo en los bailes, pero es música aburrida. Esta es... adictiva.

El público empieza a aplaudirme. ¿Me los he ganado diciendo que la música es buena? Pensé que sería más difícil.

Cuando el público se calla, Caesar prosigue.

- ¿Y cómo te llevas con tu hermano?

Momento sentimentaloide. O sentimental, bueno. El caso, que tengo que ponerme triste, quiera o no. O no sé si quiero, supongo que quiero. Es lo que tiene que te digan lo que tienes que hacer, que no sabes si es lo que sientes o lo que no. Da igual, responde.

- Bueno, somos como dos polos opuestos... –Agacho la cabeza y juego con mis manos- Él es algo más serio, yo soy algo más animada –alguien del público grita "¡y que lo digas!"- Pero nos queremos mucho... claro que como todos los hermanos tenemos nuestras discusiones... –Empiezo a llorar. No puedo evitarlo- Y tengo mucho miedo de que él vaya a morir... No quiero dejar a mi madre sola... Y si vivo nunca podré olvidar el recuerdo de mi hermano muerto... No quiero que sea mañana por que yo... yo... no quiero que mi hermano muera...

- ¿Y tú, Hallie? ¿Tú quieres morir? –Pregunta Caesar, casi en un susurro. El público está expectante.

- Prefiero morir antes para no tener que ver como lo hace mi hermano... Por que no creo que hayan posibilidades de ganar, aunque sí de llegar a la final. Hay gente de 10 y con mucho más cuerpo que yo. Aunque mi hermano si podría ganar... él sabe... -¿Puedo decir eso? Miro hacia el público y veo a Fílema negando con la cabeza- sobrevivir. Es un gran superviviente.

El público solloza y llora, y el timbre suena, indicando el final de mi entrevista y el comienzo de la de mi hermano.

- Muchísima suerte, Hallie Blueseim, Tributo femenino del Distrito 4.

Durante la entrevista de mi hermano, Caesar está bastante más compasivo. Le da bastantes palmadas en la espalda y le pone la mano en el hombro en algunas ocasiones. Descubro cosas que no sabía.

- Cuando salió el nombre de mi hermana fue como... si una gran ola nos barriera a todos. Como le pasó a mi padre, un día que llovía y que si trabajaba cobraba el triple. Ojalá hubiese vuelto esa ola para llevarnos con mi padre y no tener que participar. No quiero morir, Caesar, no quiero morir y tampoco quiero que mi hermana muera. ¿Es eso posible?

Además hace comentarios bastante positivos sobre Sandrine, la chica del Distrito 12.

- Sé que no debería hacerlo, por que eso significa una persona más por la que preocuparme, pero le he cogido cariño –El público ahoga un grito. ¿Se ha enamorado?- No es lo que pensáis. Sandrine es especial, por que tiene la piel morena, los ojos grises, y el pelo marrón, es... extraña para mí, con ojos azules y pelo rubio. Puede sonar raro, pero en pocas ocasiones he visto a alguien con características diferentes a la mía. Y vengo aquí y me encuentro con gente totalmente diferente a mí, me gusta bastante. Pero tengo que recordar que esto no es para conocer gente... es para sobrevivir.

Caesar asiente.

Yo no me había parado a pensar en eso. Ophira tiene la piel blanca y el pelo castaño oscuro, creo que sus ojos son marrones. Owen tiene el pelo negro y la piel también blanca, aunque algo más oscura que la de Ophira. Sus ojos son de color verde oscuro, parecen de gato. Gaea y Demetrius tienen la piel oscura y el pelo marrón y negro. Los demás tributos no me interesan en lo más mínimo, me interesan solamente mis 4 aliados y también mi hermano. Los demás, a muerte.

Chruse, la chica del Distrito 5, tiene una risa muy extraña, Caesar la define como "risa maléfica"... No me gusta. Habla muy rápido y da respuestas ingeniosas e inesperadas, y tampoco me gusta lo imprevisible.

Narciso, el chico de 13 años, no para de llorar durante la entrevista. Está asustado y no quiere estar ahí.

La entrevista de Xylia, del Distrito 6, es tan aburrida, que ni le presto atención. Creo que quiere jugar con el punto de la belleza y le debilidad para poder acabar con los adversarios... conmigo que ni lo intente. Su compañero, Arsen, de 12 años, responde con monosílabos y no cuenta nada sobre su vida.

En la entrevista de Ophira me lo paso bastante bien, al parecer son cuatro hermanos y ella es la más mayor, después de que uno de sus hermanos muriera por que un rayo alcanzó el árbol que estaba cortando. Pobre... Luego bromea sobre las posibilidades de lanzar un hacha a la cabeza de alguien y acertar, y cuenta cosas menos interesantes durante la entrevista.

Su compañero, Leander, poco más y se come a Caesar ahí mismo. Es tan borde, agresivo, cortante y mal educado que yo creo que ni él mismo se aguanta. Critica a su compañera de Distrito, a su Distrito, a la vida que le ha tocado, al atuendo de Caesar, e incluso se atreve a meterse con los Juegos y el Capitolio, pero en menos cantidades.

Melia ofrece tan poca información y con respuestas tan cortas que Caesar se queda sin preguntas. Se sienta antes de tiempo.

Owen ofrece una gran variedad de jugosa información sobre él, su vida, sus aficiones, sus amigos, y cuán poco le gusta su Distrito. Es hijo único, así que su familia no es que viva demasiado mal. Deja en su Distrito una novia llamada Zoe, que tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, y según palabras suyas es la chica más interesante del mundo; está con ella desde que eran prácticamente niños. Prometió que volvería junto a ella, y tiene claro que lo hará. Quizá por eso sea tan decidido.

Me he aburrido de entrevistas, así que durante las del Distrito 9 y 10, que no me interesan en lo más mínimo, me dedico a prestar atención a otras cosas: Las pantallas, en las que sale mi cara de vez en cuando, el público, pendiente de las palabras de Theron, el tributo del Distrito 9. Me fijo en el público y Fílema y Karlson están hablando entre ellos, quizá tramando más estrategias.

Gaea sube al escenario y cuenta cosas que yo ya sabía, lo único más interesante que puedo anotar es que prácticamente desde pequeña tiene que trabajar. Demetrius más de lo mismo, solo que él se queda callado durante bastantes segundos, "pensando" la respuesta, para que así puedan preguntarle menos y dar menos información sobre sí mismo.

Sandrine, del Distrito 12, resulta ser una chica bastante simpática. Tiene 3 hermanos más, ella es la mediana. A pesar de que el Distrito 12 es uno de los más pobres, ella tiene sus métodos para sobrevivir, pero que no los piensa contar. Chica lista. Bromea en algunas ocasiones y suelta varias carcajadas con los comentarios de Caesar.

Su compañero, Xylon, cuenta que antes de llegar no sabía nada, pero que aquí ha aprendido bastantes cosas y que deberíamos tener cuidadito con él. Con un 4, seguramente deberíamos tenerlo, claro. Él al contrario que Sandrine, pasa bastante hambre, al igual que sus hermanos.

Cuando terminan las entrevistas, nos levantamos para el himno, y tenemos que levantar la cabeza, ya que es una muestra de respeto obligatoria.

Después del himno, los Tributos nos ponemos en fila y nos metemos en los ascensores. Mi hermano y yo estamos en el mismo de Eileen y Catcher, los Tributos del Distrito 3. Los dos chicos intercambian tensos saludos, y la chica se me queda mirando, cuando la miro, no aparta la vista, en vez de eso me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Las puertas se abren y los dos Tributos entran en su planta, después, nosotros llegamos a la nuestra.


	9. ¿Mi último día en El Capitolio?

CAPÍTULO 9:

Mi última noche en una cama, posiblemente. Como sé que no voy a dormir, decido salir fuera de la habitación. Me tumbo en el sofá que hay en la sala de estar de la planta.

Consigo quedarme dormida, aunque me despierto en varias ocasiones.

En un momento de la noche, Lindonaim también sale de su cuarto, y se sienta en un sofá plegable. ¿Me ha visto? Creo que sí, aunque está todo muy oscuro.

- Han estado interesantes las entrevistas, ¿eh? –Comenta.

No me sobresalto, parece que estoy aprendiendo a mantener la calma y controlar mis emociones.

- Sí... -¿Qué digo? "Interesante comentario de esa persona que seguramente muera" No, no creo que sea bueno decirlo.- Además estabas muy guapo.

- Gracias –No le estoy mirando, por lo que no sé si está ruborizado, aunque posiblemente no, debe de estar acostumbrado. Normalmente no acepta los cumplidos de una chica, pero como soy su hermana y sabe que no le tengo intenciones, pues los acepta.

Suspiro. Mañana me caeré por los suelos del sueño que tendré, aunque supongo que no seré la única.

En algún momento me quedo dormida para volver a despertarme. Parecen haber sido 5 minutos, aunque debo de haber estado durmiendo durante unas 2 horas. Lindonaim también se ha quedado dormido.

Me duermo unas tres o cuatro veces más, hasta que nuestro equipo de preparación nos está despertando. No veré a mi hermano hasta que me cruce con él en la arena. No tendré tiempo para despedirme de él. Excepto ahora.

Me voy corriendo hacia donde él está, de pie, mirándome. Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo. No me puedo creer que ya haya llegado el día.

No sé qué decirle. ¿Suerte? Es un poso soso. ¿Espero que ganes? Eso significa que espero que yo misma muera. Al final opto por la opción más sencilla.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también.

Nuestro equipo de preparación está llorando. "Qué bonito, pobres hermanos trágicos" deben de pensar.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que Piega empieza a carraspear.

- Niños, os queréis mucho, este momento queda grabado en nuestra memoria, pero vamos, que hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Me pongo a llorar como la niña sentimental que soy. Espero no derrumbarme en la arena, cuando esté... sufriendo... hambrienta... asustada... Y eso será hoy. ¡Hoy! Sin duda el peor día es el primero... ¡Y el baño de sangre! Ahora, con los nervios encima, es cuando más me replanteo las cosas; pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Sé que él está llorando por que caen lágrimas en mi pelo. Cuando deja de abrazarme, se limpia los ojos y se sorbe los mocos.

- Dile a mamá que la quiero –Me dice. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Me está diciendo que voy a ganar? Imposible. Él tiene más posibilidades que yo.

- No, díselo tú –Digo. Seguro que gana él.

Me sonríe tristemente. Yo no soy capaz de sonreír...

Tantos momentos felices, tanta comodidad en nuestro Distrito... ¿Por qué nos quitan lo único que tenemos? Es más, ¿por qué se lo quitan a mi madre? ¿Qué les ha hecho ella? Primero mi padre, después nosotros... ¿Qué más quieren? ¿Su muerte? ¿Su sufrimiento? Lo único que tengo claro es que uno de los dos tiene que vivir. Por mamá. Por destrozar los planes del Capitolio. Para ofrecerle una buena vida a esa mujer que tanto ha luchado y tan poco ha sido compensada. Ella es la verdadera víctima de estos Juegos.

Le vuelvo a abrazar, pero esta vez el abrazo es más corto. Piega se impacienta y nos separa, llevándose a mi hermano con la mano en la espalda. Lux sigue llorando, está llorando incluso más que nosotros. Me lleva a la habitación, y ahí dejo que tanto los tres superficiales que tengo como equipo de preparación y mi estilista me quiten los supuestos pelos de las piernas que tengo. Me echan unos aceites raros en la piel; y no sé qué más, por que no me importa.

Creo que ya estoy muerta. Incluso creo que morí en el momento en el que dijeron mi nombre. Me desmayé, me morí, y ahora... es una pesadilla eterna que hay en la muerte. Por que ni muriendo me libro de Los Juegos del Hambre. Pero cuando alguien muere, es el Descanso Eterno, así que no creo que meterme en Los Juegos del Hambre sea algún tipo de descanso.

Un día, en mi Distrito, vi a un niño buscando entre la basura. Tenía 3 hermanos y su madre estaba embarazada, daría a luz a uno más. Su padre estaba enfermo, y los médicos no le podían ofrecer una cura. Él no quería quedarse sentado esperando a que la muerte llegase, así que salió a la calle y se fue a buscar entre lo que nadie quiere. Podía haberse ido a pescar, pero sabía que era ilegal, y algunos tienen miedo a ese tipo de actos, incluso aunque esté comprobado que no pasa nada, no con Lewis Cannabe como Agente de la Paz Jefe. Le invité a entrar en mi casa y le di comida. Le di la mitad del pescado que teníamos en la nevera, eso le dió para comer durante bastantes días. Aunque la salvación llegó tarde, y su madre falleció, aunque los médicos consiguieron que el niño viviera. Días después moriría el niño, por que no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar leche en polvo, y el niño necesitaba leche. Después el hermano más pequeño moriría de hambre, y le seguiría el mediano. Ese niño era el hermano más grande. Empezó a desafiar a la ley y a querer pescar en el mar, aunque no sabía. Entonces yo le enseñé, y le di esa esperanza que él buscaba. Entonces un día otro hermano enfermó, esta vez por la gripe que sacude a muchos de nosotros en Invierno, y también murió. Al final solo quedaba una hermana, él y su padre. Ese hombre había intentado por todos los medios seguir sobreviviendo, y seguir con la familia adelante, pero veía como perdía a todas las personas de él quería. Entonces, se suicidó. Un acto de cobardía. El niño al que salvé la vida dos veces y le di la esperanza fue enviado a un orfanato junto a su hermana, para que después, del rostro que aún tenía algo de esperanza, solo quedara tristeza y una mirada perdida. Mi suerte es que yo nunca he pasado por eso, pero más o menos era lo mismo, aunque nosotros siempre pudimos pescar ilegalmente y además solo éramos dos hermanos, cuando ellos eran cuatro y una madre con un bebé dentro. He perdido a mi padre. Quizá pierda a mi hermano, o quizá me pierda él a mí. Incluso quizá sea mi madre la que nos pierda a todos. ¿Cómo sobreviviría mi madre? No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. No puedo dejar de pensar que, tengo que sobrevivir por que no quiero que ella tenga la mirada que tenía aquel niño, grabada a fuego en mi mente. Aunque si viviera, tendría miedo; tendría miedo de que fuese yo la que tuviese esa mirada por que perdí a mi hermano en Los Juegos del Hambre... para volverme mentora de más niños que morirán. De cualquier forma, las dos opciones tienen un final triste, así que, qué más da. Por no dejar la historia a medias, la hermana murió de pena y el chico siguió los pasos de su padre y también se suicidó. Detrás de alguien con fe y esperanza, siempre está la parte de cobardía, de los miedos que nos atormentan. Aunque lo suyo era dolor. El dolor que sentiré si vivo y si mi hermano muere.

- Mejor una coleta –Dice Lux, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- No quiero que el pelo le produzca ninguna molestia.

Lili me la hace, pero cuando me va a poner una goma que ella tiene, Lux le da una que estaba encima del tocador. La goma. Mi goma.

- Le dará suerte –Dice, guiñándome un ojo. ¡Se ha acordado! Mi goma del pelo, esa que llevo usando desde que he llegado aquí, y que también usaré cuando me vaya a la arena.

Le ofrezco una sonrisa penosa, y ella cierra los ojos, compadeciéndome. En el fondo, también tengo que odiarla a ella, por formar parte del Capitolio y de sus Juegos del Hambre, pero para ella, que vive en un lugar donde la gente se preocupa del color del pelo, será algo normal ver a niños morir cada año, supongo.

Después Lux me acompaña hasta un tejado (¿Había tejado? Me hubiera gustado subir a saborear el aire libre). Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada; en pocas ocasiones había visto uno, ya que cuando pasan por el Distrito, son tan silenciosos que no nos damos cuenta, y normalmente no miramos mucho el cielo. Lux me indica que ponga los pies y manos en el primer escalón, y al instante me quedo paralizada. ¿No puedo decirle adiós? Ni siquiera me he despedido de Fílema y Karlson. ¡Quiero despedirme de mis mentores! ¡Y de mi estilista! ¡No puedo morir sin darles las gracias por el esfuerzo que han hecho por mí, por nosotros!

Aunque imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y un hombre vestido con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla. ¿Me va a clavar eso? ¡No!

- Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Hallie –Me dice. Oh, eso me deja muchísimo más tranquila, desde luego- Si estás más quieta, tardaré menos en colocártelo -¿Más quieta? ¡Pero sí las escaleras me tienen paralizada! No quiero. Me niego. Vale que me lleven a un campo de batalla a pegarme mazazos con unos niños, ¿pero esto? ¿Qué me claven agujas, me paralicen, y me lleven en aviones?

Noto un dolor agudo cuando el simpático médico del Capitolio me mete la aguja por debajo de la piel del antebrazo izquierdo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento... Seguro que no les gustaría perder a un Tributo. ¿Habrían perdido a alguno alguna vez?

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. El hombre desaparece y recogen a Lux del tejado. Menos mal, por lo menos le entregaré mensajes para que se los diga a mis mentores, aunque ya podrían acompañarme ellos no la pava esta. Una chica Avox se nos acerca y nos acompañan a una habitación donde nos servirán el desayuno. ¿Realmente creen que voy a desayunar? Mis nervios no me lo permitirán, pero creo que será mejor que lo haga, por que en muy poco tiempo me espera demasiada hambre...

A pesar de la tensión que siento como todo lo que puedo, aunque es poco, ya que los nervios me empequeñecen el estómago.

Por la ventana descubro que hay zonas deshabitadas, aunque los edificios parecen bastante antiguos. Quizá son restos de lo que fue Norteamérica. Me siento afortunada al poder ver esto, algo que sólo los pájaros pueden ver, algo que es... hermoso a la vez que aterrador. Donde sobrevuelo, un día, hubo libertad. Bonita, deseable, e imposible. Así es la libertad en los Distritos de Panem.

El viaje dura una media hora, y admiro paisajes bastante variopintos, desde lugares totalmente desiertos con plantas y tierra, hasta escombros de lo que algún día sería algo. ¿Por qué el Capitolio, con su aburrimiento eterno, no se ha molestado en limpiar lo que hay aquí en vez de estar cada año con Los Juegos del Hambre? Ah, sí, claro, que ellos tienen la vida muy fácil.

Se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. Empieza a dolerme la barriga mucho más de lo que me dolía antes. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Lux y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos.

Todo está nuevo, dedicado únicamente para mí, para lo que algún día fue "la sala de lanzamiento de Hallie Blueseim". Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los Juegos, son destinos turísticos para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los Juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas, visitar los lugares más interesantes (vaya, donde alguien mató a alguien, donde alguien estuvo al borde de la muerte, etc. Muy interesante). ¡Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos! Nosotros tomándolo todo tan enserio (como que nos jugamos la vida) y ellos reconstruyendo los hechos, como algo divertido.

Me puedo lavar tranquilamente los dientes y ducharme, bajo la mirada atenta de Lux, por que por lo visto, ella me tiene que vigilar. Así que me lavo los dientes, la cara y las manos, y me ducho (¿para qué me harían entonces la coleta en mi cuarto? ¿De adorno mientras subo al aerodeslizador? ¿O como excusa para poder ponerme la goma del pelo? Esta última opción es rara y poco probable además...)

Lux me hace la misma coleta que llevaba antes, y la que siempre he llevado; mi coleta, la coleta, mi goma, la goma. Después me pone la ropa, la que llevaremos cada Tributo, que viene en una caja que ni siquiera ella misma sabe lo que contiene. Me ayuda a ponerme (innecesariamente) la ropa interior, unos pantalones de color negro, una blusa de color blanco (para que se quede limpita cuando termine la partida), una chaqueta de color negro con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos, y un cinturón marrón. Las botas son de cuero; nunca antes había usado cuero. Cuando ya hemos terminado, vamos a un sofá en el que podremos esperar a la llamada. No tengo más hambre, aunque me llevo algo más de comida a la boca. Toda la que me sea posible...

Estamos unos minutos en silencio, pero Lux está tan nerviosa como yo. Bueno, quizá menos, ni punto de comparación.

- ¿Quieres hablar? –Me pregunta. Me encojo de hombros como respuesta- Bueno, pues yo sí, no aguanto esta tensión.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –Pregunto. Tengo la voz ronca, así que carraspeo.

- Bueno... –Se ríe nerviosamente, como si la ardilla estuviese chirriando- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando entres a la arena?

- Intentar sobrevivir –Respondo. Entonces me acuerdo de que tengo que entregarle mensajes para Fílema y Karlson, bueno, y para mi madre, por si alguno de ellos consigue verla. Ella se vuelve a reír como siempre. Menos mal que voy a entrar en un tema serio que no causará humor- Tengo un recado para ti.

- Lo que sea... ¡bueno, menos sustituirte en la arena! –Vuelve a reírse. Supongo que los nervios le hacen decir tonterías.

- Dile a Fílema que muchas gracias por darme tantos consejos y ayudarme a forjar mi personalidad durante los eventos –aunque no me haya servido de mucho- Dile también, a Karlson, que... gracias por ser tan buen mentor y... tomarse en serio su trabajo –Realmente no sabía que decirle. ¿Gracias por estar siempre como pensando en tus cosas? ¿Gracias por tener la cabeza en otro lado? Aunque después es muy eficiente, y hace buena pareja "mentoresca" con Fílema, bueno, y quizá también como pareja amorosa, los dos son parecidos en el fondo, aunque delante de las cámaras sean como dos polos opuestos... "la animada que adora los Juegos del Hambre y el soso que presta atención a cualquier cosa menos a este espectáculo"... por que los dos son más o menos de la misma altura, ella es un poco más alta que él, aunque los dos son rubios, ella tiene el pelo ondulado y el liso que le cae por la frente- También, di a cualquiera de los dos que le diga a mi madre que la quiero mucho y que por favor siga adelante.

Ella asiente. Creo que detrás de esa fachada de víctima de la moda del Capitolio, hay una persona inteligente, no una pava. Me lo demostró cuando me habló sobre el traje de presentación, con las ideas tan claras y todo tan perfectamente elaborado.

- Y a ti... –Levanta la cabeza, esperando alabanzas, seguramente- Gracias por haber hecho un traje tan maravilloso. Y gracias por haber elegido mi Distrito. Espero que sigas teniendo tan buenas ideas y que triunfes cada año.

Empieza a llorar de nuevo. ¿Podré volver a aguantarlo? ¡Soy yo la que debería estar llorando!

- ¡Oh, gracias, mi querida rubia natural con ojos azules naturales! Eres tan perfecta, es un gran desperdicio de cuerpo... ¡Deberíais ser modelos todos los de vuestro Distrito! Sois taaan guapos... –Vale, retiro lo dicho. Poca inteligencia tiene esta mujer, más allá de la imaginación que le ofreció un sueño- ¡Espero que vivas, eh! –Me da un codazo amistoso- ¡Machácalos a todos!

Sonrío irónicamente.

- ¿Incluso a mi hermano?

Parece pensárselo, aunque finalmente asiente, no muy convencida.

Un cilindro de cristal me rodea, y Lux se señala el corazón, indicándome que ahí me llevará siempre. Espero llevarte siempre a ti también Me gustaría decirle. Como no me va a oír, le sonrío y asiento, indicándole que yo también. Espero que lo entienda. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante bastantes segundos (por lo menos quince) me quedo a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra después de tanta oscuridad.

Entonces oigo la voz del hombre que cada año cambia de pelo y entrevista a 24 adolescentes, de los cuales sólo volverá a ver uno: El legendario Claudius Templesmith:

- Damas y caballeros y niños y niñas de todas partes de Panem, ¡que empiecen los sexagésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre!


End file.
